Locked Away
by AnimalCops
Summary: Square Maximum Security Prison kept killers, rapists, arsonists, and more locked away behind bars and far away from normal society, however the 'society' inside was not what you would expect.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N from A.C.: I always wanted to write one of these. This is a FFVII and KH crossover, but does lean more toward KH people. There will be lots of pairings, XemSai and Nero/Weiss for sure.**_

I hope you enjoy!

Square Maximum Security Prison was home to the most dangerous beings across worlds. The men and women housed here were mostly always set on life sentences or sentenced to death within a few weeks. The people split themselves up into groups; the Soldiers, The Tsviets, The Organization, et cetera, though some groups are friendly with each other, some are not. This prison kept killers, rapists, arsonists, and more locked away behind bars and far away from normal society to keep people safe.

The Cafeteria was one of the busiest places in the prison, as the men and women would just sit around and talk among their groups, heavily surrounded by guards, mind you.

"Hey, check out the new meat, Weiss."

The white haired prisoner looked in the direction that his 'friend' pointed to and his eyes widened. "Fuck no... It can't be..."

"Well, don't he look damn good. Y'know, if you ignore the orange jumpsuit." The redhead next to him grinned.

Weiss turned to glare at him, "Axel. Shut up and don't you dare touch him."

"Can't touch the fresh meat, Weiss? Why the fuck not?" Axel nearly pouted at the rejection.

With his teeth gritted, the older man hissed, "That's my brother, dumbfuck." He quickly stood up from the cafeteria table and walked to the new prisoner.

The white haired man tapped his brother on the shoulder, only to get spun around and slammed down against a near empty cafeteria table. The older man wheezed at the raven-haired one, "Nice to see you too, Nero."

Crimson eyes went wide as he looked into grey ones, "... Weiss? Is it really you?"

"Of course. Now, can we stand up? My back is starting to hurt."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Brother!" Nero quickly stood up and stepped back watching as Weiss stood and cracked his back. "I missed you so much, Weiss."

"I missed you too. Now, come with me, meet my friends." The elder brother took his sibling's hand in his and led him to their cafeteria table.

"Hello, my friends. I'd like to introduce you to my brother, Nero." Weiss started pointing out some of the people at the table, starting with a man with spiky red hair, "That's Axel, he's here for arson."

"How would arson lead you to a maximum security prison?" Nero asked, taking a seat at the table.

"If you burn down an elementary school you end up here." Axel laughed.

Weiss rolled his eyes, "Right, anyway, the blue-haired guy next to him is Saix, he's here for murder, rape and cannibalism."

Nero's eyes went a little wide as he moved his seat closer to his Brother's, "Great..."

The blunette smirked in his direction, showing sharp fangs. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah... Hi." Nero looked to Weiss, "Next one, please?"

"Of course, Brother." Weiss pointed to a small boy with slate colored hair brushed over on eye, "Zexion is here for a multitude of things, among them, he murdered several people and tricked others into doing his dirty work."

And here Nero thought the boy looked harmless.

"Vincent over there," Weiss motioned toward a sulking raven-haired man, "is here because he tried to blow up a building in a busy town." He motioned again to the last person at the table, "Her name is Rosso. I'm sure you've heard of her."

Nero arched a brow, "Rosso the Crimson?"

"The very same."

"Wow..."

Weiss looked at his brother, "How exactly did you get thrown in here, Brother."

"Oh, you don't want to know." Nero smiled, relaxing back against his chair with a soft smile. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

Saix looked over at the two brothers and smiled, "What a touching reunion, Weiss. However, I do think that it is nearly time for us to see the counselor, am I not correct?" He kept his voice in an ever-present monotone and got up from his seat.

"You're right, Saix. Thanks for the reminder." Weiss said, standing up along with the blunette. "Brother, would you like to join us?"

"Uhm... Sure." Nero mumbled as he was pulled to his feet, the clawed hand on the blunette digging into his arm.

Piercing golden eyes stared into crimson and Saix gave a low growling purr, "So sad I am going through therapy. It would disappoint the Doctor so if I had a little taste of you." He ran his free hand down Nero's side, forcing a shiver up his spine. "I bet you taste amazing, young one. So lean..."

"Saix!" Weiss snapped, taking hold of his brother's other hand and pulling him away from the other man quickly, not noticing how the blunette's claws sliced into Nero's arm. "Leave him alone. You aren't to touch my Brother."

Licking the blood from his fingers, Saix nodded and began to walk out of the cafeteria, "Of course, Weiss."

"Come, Nero. Let us get going." He led his brother out of the room, ignoring the guards that came around the three prisoners as they walked. "Our counselor's name is Roxas Strife. He knows all about us and will want to know about you as well."

Nero kept a hand firmly over his wound and nodded, "Alright..."

They walked into the small therapy room and saw that Saix was already spread out on the couch, smiling over at the doctor; his lips stained a faint red color from the blood he had licked up earlier. The golden eyes moved from the blond man behind the desk to the door opening up in the room as the blunette sat up.

Roxas stood from his spot and Nero was generally amused as to how short the boy was. "I'm glad you finally showed up on time for a session, you two." He looked over at Nero and arched a brow, "Who are you?"

"Nero Sable."

"Ah, Weiss' little brother, eh? Okay. Sit down." Roxas sat on the side of his desk and picked up his notebook and pen as he watched the two men sit beside Saix. "Okay. Let's start with Saix... How have your cravings been?"

Saix growled and leaned forward with his hands on his knees and his hands clasped together, "Not so good ever since the fresh meat showed up." He looked beside him at the younger brother and licked his lips, "He looks tasty, right, Doctor?"

"Saix. Look back at me." Roxas mumbled, scribbling things down on his notepad, "You know that you aren't supposed to think like that. People don't eat other people."

"Oh? Why not, Doctor?" Saix smirked at the blond, "Some mice eat mice. That is all human beings are after all, nothing but little mice!" He reached over toward Nero and swiped his fingers in the still dripping blood on the pale arm. He licked at his blood fingers and purred happily. "Humans are very delicious no matter how you take them after all. Eating them or fucking them, maybe both!" Saix let out a deep chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas chided the blunette, "Saix. This isn't helping your case. We're trying to keep you out of an asylum. Stop talking like that."

The blunette sighed, "Fine..."

"And I heard about the fight you got in with those guards, Saix. Not good."

"They pushed me to it!" Saix shouted, gripping the arm of the couch and digging his claws into the red plush, "He started it, that fucking jackass made me!"

"Saix... You bit him. You took off a good chunk of flesh."

"He brought it on himself." The blunette responded with a huff, sitting back and crossing his legs, "He was lucky he did not taste good or he would not be here today. Not to mention the other one..."

"The one you tried to rape, yes, we talked to him too." Roxas sighed and shook his head, "This has got to stop, Saix."

Nero cringed at the thought of Saix biting flesh off of a man and eating it. He did again at the mention of attempted rape.

"Why? I like my lifestyle, and I really do want that guard... What was his name?"

"Xemnas..."

"Ah, yes," The blunette purred, "Xemnas... Do you think he might taste like chocolate? He looks like it. Or maybe with a nice chocolate sauce. Mmm. I am getting hungry just thinking about it!"

"Saix. I'm serious," Roxas' voice took on a warning tone like that of an angry mother scolding her child. "No more talking like that."

The blunette merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

Bright blue eyes turned on Weiss, "Now... How are you? Are you still getting feelings of a need for power?"

"You know very well, Rox, that I have been doing fine." The elder brother waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"You've been doing fine compared to the cannibalistic rapist." Roxas pointed at Saix who gave a happy wave and a fang revealing smile. "But you're still not fixed... and don't call me that."

"I've been doing fine, Roxas. And now Nero is here, so I'm even better. Got it?"

"If you say so, Weiss. Now, Nero... What about you? What are you in for?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N from A.C.: I'm glad everyone seems to like this fic so far. ^_^ Of course, for XemSai lovers, Saix does get it on with other people… Because of his issue and all.**_

"Me?" The raven-haired man pointed to his chest and blinked at Roxas.

"Yes, you." The counselor nodded and flipped to a new page in his notepad, and looked at the younger brother, "Why have you been sent here?"

"I don't really like saying what I've done. But I didn't mean it. I had to. It was my job, so I had to do it or I would have been punished." Nero fidgeted under the eyes of all in the room.

"You had to? You had to do what?" Roxas arched a brow as he scribbled things down under Nero's name.

"... I- I brutally murdered several people." He kept his voice quiet, staring down at the floor. Of course, his crime wasn't as bad as, say, Saix's, but he still felt ashamed of it.

Weiss' jaw dropped and he looked at his brother with wide eyes, "Brother?"

Nero turned to him and snarled, "Shut it! I already feel bad about it. It was my job, Weiss! You should know... You were a higher up in the same group I was in."

Saix rolled his eyes, "Regretting your kills? Not very good. Never regret a kill."

Nero stood up from his spot, "Shut up. I'm leaving. Thanks for all the input and shit."

Roxas jumped to his feet, "You can't leave! You're not finished with your hour."

"So just talk to him," Nero pointed at the blunette, "Let's go, Brother. I'm sharing your cell anyway."

Weiss nodded and stood up, "Alright, Brother, I'm coming..." He quickly went to his Brother's side and looked back at the blond counselor, "Goodbye, doctor…"

The two left the room, followed by two security guards that were standing outside. Once the door swung shut, Roxas looked from the door to the remaining prisoner. The demonic look in the golden eyes made him cringe.

"Saix... Would you like me to call a guard for you as well?" The counselor asked, sitting back down on his desk.

The blunette got to his feet and stretched before walking over to the younger man, "I do not think I want to go just yet, Doctor. You know, you are one I have been waiting to be alone with for a long while." He purred deep in his chest and pressed up against the doctor, "I wonder... Are you a natural blond...? My hair color is natural. Would you like to see?"

A faint blush quickly spread across the counselor's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. "S- Saix! Get away from me!" He stuttered, angry tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Aw... That is certainly no way for a doctor to speak to their patient." Saix purred, leaning over so his lips brushed against Roxas' ear.

"Saix! Get off of me right now before I call security!" The counselor bucked, trying to get the older man off of him.

The prisoner shook his head slowly, "Now, now... Calling security? That is a rather bad idea..." He grabbed both of the Doctor's wrists and held them to the desk, "I like my plan much better than yours."

"Damn it! Let me go- Ahh!"

Saix smirked and gripped the doctor through his pants, "Now, where would Xemnas be right now? I am sure he would be much more... filling than you."

"I'm not fucking telling you, bastard!" Roxas spat out, "Get off of me!"

The blunette smiled, showing his fangs, and moved to brush his lips over his doctor's. "You know… I don't think doctors are supposed to act this way toward their patients. They're supposed to be nice… and kind… and respectful." He nipped at the blond's lower lip and purred. His hand traveled up and under Roxas' shirt, searching for the little nub that would give the doctor a shock of pleasure. An evil sort of grin spread across the older man's face as he found and squeezed the younger's nipple between his fingers. "Will you tell me where he is? I want him, Roxas… Think of all the things I could teach that guard~"

Roxas snarled past the deep blush the worked its way over his face, "Get off of me right now, Saix! I'm not telling you where he is! It's my job to fix you not to fuel you on!"

Saix gave a dark laugh, "Then I don't understand why they hired such an attractive counselor…" He raked his claws down the muscled chest and taunt stomach of the small blond until his hand met the hem of the younger man's pants.

The deep blue eyes hardened as the counselor kicked out at the blunette, "Let me go, damn it!"

The prisoner undid Roxas' pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, "Not unless you will tell me where he is… As nice as you look, I would rather have some… darker meat…" He smirked and ran a clawed finger up the underside of the younger man's length.

Roxas refused to believe that he was aroused by this, and by _Saix_ of all people. He refused to look down and see the very fact that he was very erect because of the prisoner's doings. He locked his hips, not allowing himself to buck closer to that incredible feeling of closeness with another being. Roxas hasn't felt another on him sexual for a long while and even the lightest of touches from the blunette was feeding his hunger.

His hand blindly groped the underside of the desk trying to reach the button that called for security once he realized that Saix was no longer holding onto his wrists. The blunette tightly gripped the younger man's length in his hand and gave a firm stroke, making him arch off the desk.

Blue eyes widened as he felt something warm and hard rub against his backside, '_When did Saix lose his pants?_' "Please… Please, no, Saix…" He frantically searched for the security button as he whimpered.

"'Please' will not help you here, my little treat…" The blunette purred, thrusting his hips forward, burying himself within the smaller man.

Roxas arched his back and let out a scream, being pushed farther along the desk. So much so that he finally could reach the button. He hit it as many times as he could before Saix noticed and pinned his wrists again.

"Such a bad boy, Doctor… I hope we get to finish before I get taken away…" He growled and thrust hard into the younger man, causing him to let out a soft wail.

Tears finally spilled out and dripped down Roxas' cheeks as Saix sped up his rapid movements, wanting only to find the end himself, not bothering to care about the counselor. Pleas and whimpers spilled from the blond's lips as he was pounded into mercilessly.

The door to the office was suddenly kicked in as two guards rushed over to pull Saix off of the younger man, forcing his arms behind his back. Roxas let out a short cry when the older man was yanked off of him, leaving deep claw marks down his arms.

The blunette laughed, "I did not even get to finish! Bad timing, I suppose." He smirked at Roxas, "I will be back for you, young one. You can count on that."

One of the guards snarled, "Shut up, Number 07, it's time to go back to your cell."

Purring, Saix looked up at the guard that spoke, remembering the voice all too well, "Well~ Nice to see you, Xemnas~"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N from A.C.: In which we have fun conversations. **_

After somewhat forcing the blunette back into his clothes the guards dragged him to his cell. He smirked at the blond before leaving the counseling room and snickered almost silently to himself all the way to his cell. He was beginning to set up a plan on how to get just what he wanted in this prison.

Throwing the prisoner onto his cot, Xemnas sneered, "Don't even think of trying anything like that again, 07. We're serious here when we say that."

The other guard was the one that Saix had attacked at the same time as Xemnas; he had a bandage on his arm and was staying as far away from the blunette as possible. Saix had recognized the pink hair that definitely didn't make the man taste like cotton candy. He quickly grabbed Xemnas by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the cell, shutting and locking the cell door afterwards. "Be careful around him!" The pink-haired guard hissed.

"Relax, Marluxia. Ansem and Rufus are planning something for him." Xemnas huffed, turning around to walk away.

"Planning what?" Marluxia hurried after him and soon the two were out of sight.

Saix laughed to himself, "Planning something… Right…"

He walked over to a wall in his room and used the claw of his index finger to cut out around a brick. He easily slid the brick out and gave a low whistle of what he saw on the other side.

"Well, well, well," Saix purred, "Weiss, I never knew you swung that way…"

The two brothers on the other side of the wall had been in a fierce lip-lock that they probably didn't want to be interrupted from. Too bad they lived next to Saix. Both men pulled away from each other with bright blushes tinting their cheeks.

Weiss turned and snarled at the blunette, "Saix!"

"What? I think it is cute. And you are not the only one that got some action today~"

"Oh, please don't tell me-"

The blunette smirked, "Correct! I finally got a taste of Roxas."

The older of the two brothers sat up from his position of lying on top of his sibling and crosses his arms over his chest, "Why would you do that? He's trying to help you."

Nero pouted and rolled over on the cot, facing away from the hole in the wall, grumbling about a certain irritating blunette.

Saix leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes trained forward at the opposite wall in his cell, "Well, he certainly teases me a lot…"

"He teases you? How is that? I'm pretty sure he's terrified of you."

The blunette purred deeply, "You do not notice? He sucks on the end of his pen… Mmn… I did not get a chance to try his mouth. Such a terrible shame. Just the thought of those pretty lips… Mmn…"

Weiss sighed and shook his head, "You're so disturbing, Saix."

"Coming from someone who murdered more people than I did and is currently naked in bed with his brother, I do not find that the least bit threatening." Saix turned back to look through the brick-shaped hole, "Say, is your brother a good lay?"

The older of the two brothers raised his middle finger at the blunette, "Fuck off, Saix. You're not to touch my brother."

He just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. You told Axel that. Come on, you can trust me, Weiss."

"Trust _you_?"

"Sure, why not? I have been your friend since you got chucked in here. Plus, you know I am trust worthy!"

Weiss laughed, "Yeah, you're trustworthy alright. Whatever happened to you master, Saix?"

The blunette purred, "Him? Eaten and raped. Not in that order, though, do not worry." He purred deep in his chest, licking his lips, "He was quite tasty, you know."

"Which is what might happen if I trust you like he did."

"Aw, but you are already like my master. You are the leader of our little group, yes? Or, the two groups. Everyone trusts you the most, Weiss. You must understand that, right?"

Smiling at the soft snore that came from his brother, Weiss ran a hand through Nero's silky black hair, "Oh course I understand that. You tell me that almost constantly. You just take loyalty to the extreme…"

"And am I to assume your little brother will not?"

"What Nero does should be of no concern to you, Saix. You shouldn't need to worry about him."

"I hope you will make it up to me."

"What do you mean?" He arched a brow at the blunette.

"If you have wild, crazy sexy and I have to listen to it? Yeah, I want something for that suffering."

"What suffering? I know you'd like listening." Weiss rolled his eyes.

Chuckling quietly, Saix nodded, more to himself than to the men in the other cell, "True, though, it won't be very nice since I do not have anyone to share my time with."

"If you stopped trying to rape or eat people, maybe they'd give you a roommate."

"If they did that it would only tempt me, so I doubt that to be true. But hey, at least I get my own space."

"True." Weiss nodded, petting his brother's hair still.

Saix's pointed ears twitched when he heard footsteps walking toward his cell, "Shit, I have to put the brick back in, Weiss. A guard is coming."

"Bye, Sai. Stay safe."

The blunette nodded and shoved the brick back in place before going over to settle on his cot. He watched from the dimmed lighting of his cell as a guard stopped in front of the barred door. The guard ran his pistol against the bars and smirked, "'ow ya doing, Sai?"

"Shut up and leave me be, Reno, I am not in the mood for you."

"Shouldn' talk ta me like tha', yo. I can getcha in solitude fer a week if I tell the right story."

Saix bared his fangs and growled, "Get away from me unless you want a chunk of flesh missing like what happened to your friend."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N from A.C.: Haha, seems people like the redheaded guard. That's good, right? Yeah, maybe. I love Reno too. Who doesn't?**_

I hope everyone understands Saix's way of thinking.  
  
"Oh, 'm sooo scared, yo." Reno tapped his pistol against the metal bars of the cell and chuckled, "Ya ain't as scary if yer behind bars."

The blunette rose from his seat and walked to the cell door, gripping the bars in his hands. "I am still dangerous, Reno. You and I both know it to be true. I could still attack you from in here."

The redhead just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Still dang'rous, yo. Heard it all b'fore. But I'm the one with the gun 'ere, so I gotta feelin' that I'll win any fight ya may pick."

The prisoner growled, "I would not dare to start a fight with you again. Once was enough for me."

"Learned yer lesson the first time, eh?"

Saix's golden eyes narrowed. The last time he had been in a fight and Reno had to break it up he ended up in the infirmary for a week. The guard had to shoot him twice to get him off the other man before hitting him in the back of the head with the butt of the pistol to knock him out. Unfortunately for Saix, the redhead was a good shot and landed the bullets in dangerous places. Not to mention, he had to get stitches from where the metal of the pistol cut open his skin.

"I did... Now, leave me be. I want rest." The blunette turned away, starting to walk to his cot but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the guard speak up again.

"O' course, yo. After fuckin' around with the counselor? I'd imagine that you'd be tired."

The blunette snarled, looking over his shoulder, "Do not dare speak to me in that manner!"

"What manner, yo? 'm just tellin' the truth."

Walking back over to the bars of the cell, Saix reached past them and grabbed the guard's shirt, pulling him against the bars. "I have one valuable lesson for you, Reno..."

Gritting his teeth, the redhead hissed back, "What?"

"Never push a caged animal to do something violent. We do not regret it. We find sick pleasure in it, Reno. If you push me to it, I will do something serious." He brought his other hand up and gripped the redhead's chin, digging his claws into the pale flesh, "Do you understand me?"

Reno winced and wrapped a hand around the prisoner's wrist, "L- Let me go, ya bastard!"

The blunette shook his head and dug his claws deeper into the redhead's skin, drawing blood, "Wrong answer, my dear guard. Now tell me, do you understand what I explained to you? We are but caged animals in here, Reno. If you want us to serve as attack dogs, we will. If you punish us enough, we will avoid confrontation with you at all costs."

The guard nodded as much as he could when he was still stuck in the prisoner's grip, "Yeah, yeah! I gotcha, yo! Lem'me go!"

The blunette withdrew his hands from beyond the bars and dropped the guard to the floor, "Be sure you remember that. It will give you an advantage in this hellhole." He smirked as the lights began to flicker out, signaling that it was nearly lights out. "Just lost dogs without real masters, Red. That's why we have our groups… to serve as a replacement for being needed someway."

Reno reached for his belt and unlatched his flashlight, "Yeah. Whatever ya say, Saix." He flicked his flashlight on just as the main lights we shut off.

Saix's eyes nearly glowed in the darkness, "Goodnight, Reno."

XxXxXxX

Around lunchtime a few days later was the next time Saix was seen by the others. He had been sent to solitude for, and I quote, "aggressively beating a guard". He trudged into the cafeteria, snarling at anyone from another group that dared to come close to him. Walking over and slumping in a seat at his normal table, Saix let his head drop against the table, causing silverware and glasses to rattle.

"Sai?" Weiss poked the blunette's shoulder, making him growl in response. "Sai, where've you been the last few days?"

"Solitary… I am so fucking sick of this…" He covered his head with his arms and growled.

"What did you do this time?" It wasn't uncommon for Saix to spend up to a week every month in solitary confinement.

His voice was muffled when he growled out, "Damned stupid guard lied… I did not attack anyone…"

"Attack? Who? When?"

All eyes were drawn to the blunette and the group leader, waiting for the response.

"Reno… The night I saw you and Nero..." He clawed at the plastic table angrily, leaving deep rivets in the surface, "And I did not attack him…"

Axel slid into the chair on Saix's other side and started to pet his hair, "Then what _did _happen?"

"We talked… and he brought up Roxas… and I got angry…" Saix growled at himself for a moment before talking again, "Then… I may have grabbed him through the bars…" He sat up quickly and slammed his fist on the table, "I never attacked anyone!"

Axel and Weiss both scooted away from the blunette at his outburst. He was very dangerous when he was angry. Nero leaned forward over the table and looked Saix in the eyes, crimson meeting gold in a hard clash. Long black bangs shifted to hang over Nero's eyes when he moved away.

He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, "He's lying."

Saix stood up from his seat abruptly, slamming both hands down on the table, "How the fuck do you know if I am lying or not?"

Nero, clearly, was not bothered by the other man's actions, "Your eyes. They give you away. I know you're lying."

"You do not know that. You are just making shit up. I did not hurt anyone."

"Another lie." Nero smirked, "I saw Reno the day after you oh-so rudely interrupted Brother and I. He had cuts on his face, I suspected they were from you and I guess I was right."

Saix snarled, baring his fangs at the younger man, "You know nothing! I attacked no one! Bastard! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

The younger of the two brothers rolled his eyes, "You're ridiculous to think that you didn't do it. I saw the marks on his face, I heard you two talking, I know you're lying. So just admit it."

A smug voice from behind the blunette spoke up, "Or perhaps he has to go back to solitary confinement…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N from A.C.: I'm really getting into writing this. It's so much fun!**_

Saix sat up straight and turned around when he heard that voice, "I am not in the mood for anything you have to say. So, I suggest you get the fuck away from me before I do something that I will not regret." his voice was cold, "Understand me?"

The other prisoner was one that the blunette had fought with before, he still bore marks from the long claws. "What? You didn't learn anything in solitary, did you?"

Saix smirked, showing gleaming fangs, "Do I ever?"

"I'd say not." He crossed his arms over his chest, "So, how was the counselor? I heard around that some very interesting stuff happened in there the other day."

Saix smirked as Axel stood up, arms crossed. The redhead was like their bodyguard, more or less. The blunette purred, "Oh, yes, though, you should not talk of that to me. I have yet to have a taste of you."

The other prisoner snorted, "You can't get me. I refuse to bottom for someone like you, mutt."

Axel narrowed his eyes, pushing the other prisoner away, "Fuck off, Sephiroth. We're all sick of you and your guys. Just stay away from us."

Saix stood up from his seat and outstretched his arm in front of the redhead, "Axel. Stop. This is my fight, not yours. There is no sense in you getting hurt or in trouble because of him..." He jerked his thumb at the silver-haired man, "So, just sit down and talk with Nero and Weiss. I do not need your help.

The redhead's voice fell deathly quiet and he looked hurt, "Isa..."

"Do _not_ call me that!" The blunette snapped out at him, shoving him down into the nearest seat, "That is not my name!" He turned to glare at Sephiroth, "You, follow me. I refuse to get in any sort of argument around my friends." He turned on his heel and walked out of the cafeteria, Sephiroth and a few guards chasing after him.

Nero looked from the swinging cafeteria doors to Axel, "Who was that guy? What just happened?"

The redhead sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his seat, "That was Sephiroth, leader of one of the larger groups around here; 'The Soldiers'" Yes, he used air quotes. "He and Is- Err, Saix have been at each other's throats for a long time. Ever since Sephiroth first showed up, actually.

Weiss nodded, "They get into some real violent fights. A few times the medic refused to help them."

"What?" The younger brother arched a brow, "There's now way they can do that here."

Axel barked out a laugh, "Keep your eyes peeled, Nero. Lotsa crazy stuff happens around here that you wouldn't expect. By the way, if you didn't already know, the rumor is true... Don't drop the soap."

Nero visably shuddered and was quickly pulled over a seat and onto his brother's lap. The younger man blushed brightly and hesitated before relaxing into his brother's grip. "People actually do that? Well, I know Saix, but..."

"Saix hasn't done that." The redhead smiled, "He says he refuses to go down to that level. Though," he gestured to the brothers' position, "If you stay close to Weiss, I don't think you'll have a problem."

Nero leaned back against his brother's chest, "Brother? Why?"

"You don't know? Everyone's afraid of him. Well, most people, and if they know that you're his, I'm sure they won't touch you."

"Good. I'll heed your advice, then. Thank you."

Axel nodded and sighed softly, "I wonder how Saix is doing..."

Outside, in the courtyard, Saix was standing over Sephiroth, who was lying on the rocky ground. The blunette smirked, kicking the older man in the side, causing him to roll over and wheeze. The two guards that had followed them looked at each other before slowly looking back at the scene before them. Everyone in the jail knew that the guards really didn't care if there were fights or not. It was entertainment for them. But if it ended up getting too bad, the guards would break it up.

That's why they had guns, after all.

Sephiroth rose to his feet, his fists clenched and his teeth clenched. "Bastard..." He hissed, blood dripped steadily from his nose, "You won't beat me..."

"I would say otherwise." Saix darted forward, pouncing and sending Sephiroth to the ground again, rolling with him. Prison clothes were torn as rocks scraped their bodies, flesh was ripped into by small shards of stone and glass on the ground. Like two cats fighting over territory in an alleyway, the prisoners hissed and spat at each other, rolling in the dirt and only cutting open fresh wounds in the process. Snarling, the two men pulled at each other's hair and tried to land as many punches and kicks as they could manage.

Saix cried out as he was kicked in the stomach and sent flying backwards, tumbling in dirt and stone before landing on his side and sliding to a stop. His eyelids fluttered open just in time to see Sephiroth coming closer, the glare from the sun made him close his eyes tightly just before the larger man got to him. As a protective measure, he wrapped his arms around his head and curled up into a ball to protect himself from the worst of the blows that the silver-haired man would give.

When no pain came to him, he slowly moved his arms from around his head and looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of his least favorite guard. He smiled down at the blunette as his partner picked up an unconscious Sephiroth out of the dirt.

"Ya really got cut up this time, pup!" Reno said excitedly, "That was quite th'fight, yo!"

The blunette moved to sit up, wincing at the pain that spread through his body at the action, at the mere _thought_ of the action. He didn't want to move. The fight had taken a toll on his body and he just wanted to lie in the dirt and on the rocks. He wanted to lie there and listen to the crickets chirp out in the distance as the sun was setting over the high cement walls of the prison. He just wanted to stay where he was.

Reno prodded his side with a dirty military boot, "Get up, yo, or I'll make ya. You gotta go shower an' then go see Mister ShinRa. 'e wants a word with ya."

"Why? I want to go to bed." The blunette said with a huff, not moving an inch.

"Sleep ain't an option, puppy." Reno sneered, leaning over and gripping Saix's arm before pulling him to his feet. "Not git goin', I ain't gonna wait much longer." He pushed the blunette to get him to start walking, already fed up with the bugs that were biting his skin. "Fuckin' hate outdoors, yo…"

Saix growled to himself as he walked toward the building, "You should be an indoor pet, then…"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N from A.C.: We're with Sai for a little bit before bringing him back with the others. And yes, all of the Prisoner numbers have something to do with the people.**_

After the blunette took his shower and redressed in his clothes (a single prisoner gets limited clothing), he followed the redhead guard to the warden's office. Rufus ShinRa did not run a very strict prison, but he himself was very strict. He did not tolerate failure and punished for the smallest of things. Ansem was under ShinRa in the rankings at the prison, he was in charge of all of the guards.

Swinging the door open, Reno led Saix into the main office of the jail. "Don't think you've ever been 'ere, pup." He walked forward to the door with 'Warden - Rufus ShinRa' written on it and knocked, "Careful in there, yo."

Saix growled at the redhead before opening the door after he heard the 'come in!'. He shut the door in Reno's face and went to stand in front of the warden. Rufus could not have been older than twenty five. His glimmering blue-grey eyes looked up at the blunette and he smiled, "Welcome. Please take a seat, prisoner 07."

Saix snarled quietly at being called by his number, only Xemnas should be calling him that! He sat down on the chair across from Rufus at his desk, "Why was I called here? I was busy."

"And busy calls for you to be beating another prisoner? I'm afraid I don't tolerate that sort of thing, 07." The warden put his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together and rested his chin on top of the bridge they made. "I don't think that is the thing that will get you out of here."

A blue brow arched in question, "So you called me to your office to yell at me. You could not have just sent a guard to my cell?"

"I don't trust my guards enough to do that. I know they go easy on all of you, and that has to stop. I know you, of course, are in on a life sentence, but others have a chance to get out. Don't you want you friends to be set free? Wouldn't you like to see that? They would be so happy."

"Trained dogs, Sir, always repeat their actions unless taught otherwise." Saix huffed, moving his hands from his lap and crossing his arms over his chest.

Rufus sat up straight in that large comfy chair of his, "What are you going on about, Saix?"

"I explained to your redhead already, Sir, so I feel that I don't have to explain once more."

"You said 'trained dogs'. Tell me what you meant."

"It is exactly what we are here, Sir, if you have not realized it already. A man is sent here to be pushed away from existence near regular people. We are supposed to be getting 'fixed' by that counselor of ours. Training pets, Sir. That is what is going on here. You train those that can be because you want them to behave."

"You think that you're all pets?" Rufus arched a brow, "I'm sure some people would disagree. They'd call it rubbish."

"I do not care what the others believe my thoughts or myself to be." Saix got to his feet, "I do not wish to continue this conversation. If you wish to punish me for what I did, go right ahead, though I do expect Sephiroth to earn the same."

Rufus stood up as well, clasping his hands behind his back, "Prisoner 37 should be at Ansem's office at the moment receiving his punishment. He woke up when you were in the showers."

The blunette smiled at that statement. As strict as ShinRa was, Ansem was much more violent when it came to punishments. "I see..."

"I don't see why you two do this, 07. You fight and fight, but does anything ever get resolved? Will anything ever get solved by beating each other and getting beat in return? I'm a civil and understanding man, 07, but I don't see the point in continuous fighting."

"Instinct," Saix said with a smile, "We merely follow our instincts. When one strong animal controls a territory and someone new comes along and tries to take it from him, they fight for what is rightfully theirs. You should know this, it is your prison, after all. You should understand the society it holds."

Walking around the desk, Rufus met Saix's gaze, even though he did have to look up at him. "I do understand. You must realize I do spend my time doing things other than paperwork, and that includes learning more about you and your ways."

"Just me, Sir?" Saix chuckled, "I am flattered."

Rufus sighed and shook his head, "You know what I mean."

The blunette nodded, smiling at the warden, "Of course. Now, if you may, could you get on with my punishment? I want to go back to my cell and rest..."

"I don't believe in punishment like Ansem does. So, from now until I say otherwise, instead of your usual hour in counseling, I want you to stay for three."

"Three?" Saix growled, apparently Rufus hadn't heard of the Roxas-Saix incident... Or, maybe he had. 

"Yes. You will be joining Prisoner 08's session and a time where anyone comes in if they need to talk. Roxas is here to help everyone and I think you need it the most. I know you don't like talking about your problems; you just try to scare people away by speaking in that tone that you do and mention eating people. Try being kind and talking to people like you talk to your friends."

"You do not know how stupid you sound right now do you?" Saix asked, snarling at the warden, "I will talk to others like they deserve to be spoken to. Like meat. It is all they are. Bodies to be used and meat to be eaten."

"I don't want to have to send you to an asylum…" Rufus sighed and put his hand on Saix's back, beginning to walk him to the door, "Just try to behave yourself, okay?"

"I hold no promises. Can I go back to my cell now?"

"No, you must go to the counselor." Rufus opened up the door, "Xemnas planned to go at this time anyway. See if you can get along with him. I will be alerted if you try anything and I will send you to Ansem."

Xemnas visibly cringed when he saw the blunette, "Rufus, can't he go a different hour? I already asked Roxa—"

"No. You bring him to counseling, Xemnas. Or there will be a dock in your pay." Rufus shoved Saix out the door and slammed it shut.

Looking at the smirking prisoner, the guard shook his head, "What I do for damn money. Okay, let's go, Saix." He took the blunette's hand in his and started walking down the hall, trying to ignore the loud purring coming from the prisoner.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N from A.C.: This chappie… might continue into the next, but I think the story would flow better with what I'm planning. So, the chappie may not keeping going where it obviously is going. But, you can all use your imaginations, right? XD**_

Saix's eyes were drawn to every swish of the guard's hips as they walked to the counselor's office. He smirked a little when they passed Ansem's office and heard Sephiroth screaming and begging. The blunette had never had a punishment from the head of prison security, but if he could make a man like Sephiroth scream and cry, he had to have been terrible.

The prisoner smiled to himself when he felt Xemnas squeeze his hand probably just to make sure the blunette was still following, but his mind took it to a whole new level. His mind went into automatic and told him 'It's a coy game. He wants you. Can't you tell? Can't you smell him? He wants it so bad!' Saix couldn't agree more.

He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts when Xemnas stopped walking and opened the door to the counselor's office. Golden eyes sparkled deviously as he was pulled into the room. If he could win this prize, he would have a sure-fire way to get out of the prison instead of serving his life sentence. His plan was already going the way he planned. Who knew Rufus would help it get along even faster?

Roxas was looking down at his notepad when they entered the room. "Xemnas, please sit. Are we picking up from your last session?"

Glaring at the blunette, Xemnas mumbled, "I'd rather not..."

"Why is that..?" Roxas looked up at him, his eyes going a little wide when he saw the blunette in the room as well as the guard. "Why is he here?"

Saix purred softly and waved, "Hello, dear Roxas. Mister ShinRa told me I was to spend three hours here until further notice."

"Th- Three hours?" The blond man squawked, gripping his pen tightly.

"Indeed..." Xemnas broke in, "I don't want him here either, Roxas."

Saix's happy purrs got a bit louder as he settled onto the couch, "I do apologize greatly, but this, all in all, was not my fault. I never intended to get into a fight today." He hummed softly, "I just wanted to stay with my friends and maybe take a nap."

Sighing, Roxas shook his head, "Whatever. Shall we get started? What do you want to talk about, Xemnas?"

"I don't want to talk." The silver-haired man pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and relaxing into the plush couch, "I don't want him listening to me."

Saix leaned over on the couch, sitting up on his knees, his hands between his legs and flat on the red plush. He purred softly, "Why not? Maybe I could help, dogs are great listeners, you know."

"No," Xemnas snapped, "You can't help. A no-good, stupid criminal like you can't help."

"Be fair," Roxas spoke up, "He's pretty bright for a 'no-good criminal'."

The blunette smiled and nodded his head once, leaning over a bit more to lick the guard's neck. "I am rather smart, dearest Xemnas~ You have to be smart to plan everything that I have planned out in the free world. You need to have brains to even follow through all my plans."

The guard let out a squawk and cringed, pushing Saix away, "D- Don't touch me! Filthy, horrible animal!"

Saix sat back on his knees, licking his lips with a thoughtful look on his face, "I was wrong..."

All anger was swept away as the curious little kitten in Xemnas reared it's ugly head, "... Wrong... Wrong about what..?"

Saix smirked, predatory fangs showing, "You don't taste like chocolate. Hmn..." he smacked his lips, "More spicy... Like cinnamon. But both are more than equal in my mind, love."

Roxas snapped his fingers, drawing both sets of eyes to him, "Saix, stop scaring him. Xemnas, stop being so rude." He looked at them from over his notebook. "We are supposed to act civil here." His blue eyes narrowed at the blunette.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am very civil, Roxas." He smiled innocently at the young blond.

Xemnas snorted and rolled his eyes, "Criminals aren't civil, 07."

Leaning forward again, the blunette purred in the guard's ear, "Oh, how I love hearing my number from your lips. Your voice is like honey... But, I wonder... If I made you scream, would you call out my name or number? I am very curious... I think an experiment is in order."

A dark blush rose to the guard's cheeks and he pushed Saix away again, "Stop it!"

Laughing, the blunette was sent sprawling out on the couch. He looked over at the counselor once his laughing died down. "Roxas, may I have a pen and piece of paper?"

With a soft hum, Roxas ripped a clean piece of paper from his notebook and handed that and a pen to the prisoner. "I'm watching you with that, Saix."

The blunette rolled his eyes and started writing, using the couch for a writing surface. "What? You think I am going to stab you with the pen?"

"One can never be too sure..." The counselor replied, both he and Xemnas were carefully watching the prisoner.

Saix shook his head, "Well, I am not going to do that so you can relax. It is much too uncreative for me." He signed his name and folded the note, handing it to the blond. "Could you bring that to Nero and Weiss? I cannot leave the room. Mister ShinRa ordered me to stay. A trained dog always follows orders."

"What? Why do you want me to bring it? I should stay here with you."

"Not true. I have Xemnas to watch over me."

The blond looked over at said guard and arched a brow, "Will you be alright here with him?"

"I should be." Xemnas nodded.

"Okay. Just call for more security if you need it."

The other man nodded once more. "Understood."

Sparkling golden eyes watched as the blond left the room before turning to look at the guard. Saix purred deep in his chest and crawled across the couch until he was nearly pressed up against Xemnas. A clawed hand ran down the tanned arm that was exposed by the uniform, drawing little droplets of blood.

Xemnas cringed and tried to back up more on the couch, only to find himself trapped against a sofa and a Saix. "Back off, 07!"

"You do not stand a threat to me right now, my dear guard. You are not armed, I know that much. I am much stronger than you, though." He purred louder, moving to sit on Xemnas' lap, his knees planted on the couch to either side of the man's legs. "I am stronger and I know you want me as much as I want you."

The guard blushed more, trying to push the younger male away from him but Saix stayed in his spot. "Get off of me!"

Taking hold of Xemnas' wrists, the blunette held them down. He leaned forward to nibble at the older man's neck, pushing himself against the guard. "I know you want me…" He repeated in a low purr.

Leaning his head back, the guard's breathing hitched suddenly and his back arched. "Y- You don't know that…" The blush on his face got even darker, "You don't…"

"Oh, but I do… Unlike Roxas, for example," Saix reached down and cupped the older man through his pants, "you are already hard and ready to go…" He started to move his fingers along the bulge, massaging the area as he continues the attack on the guard's neck.

"S- Seven… Stop this…" Xemnas gave a breathy moan, arching his back and pushing his hips against Saix's hand.

Saix brushed his lips against the guards, whispering, "I think not… I want you, Xemnas… and I am going to take you…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N from A.C.: Wow, Saix's plan is finally working out like he wanted… Smart little puppy.**_

An hour before Saix chose to go through with his plan, the two brothers, Nero and Weiss, were in their cell, passionately moving on the bed under the thin blanket. Weiss mechanically moved his hips back and forth, leaning down to give Nero long open-mouthed kisses. Nero moaned loudly at each rock of his brother's hips. His arms wrapped around Weiss' neck and his legs locked around his waist.

Weiss groaned, whispering lowly as his hips kept moving. "Nero... Nero, I love you... Oh, Brother..."

Nero cried out as Weiss wrapped a hand around his neglected arousal. The two moved their hips faster caught up in their love and passion, rocking together like a perfect machine. "Brother! Brother... please..!"

Weiss leaned down once more, kissing his brother deeply, the two moaning in unison as they came together. They were together in the deepest of ways, they needed to feel this. They needed to feel the love that only they granted each other. Nero's legs dropped from around his older Brother's waist but his arms kept their place, not wanting to let go and lose his brother ever again.

Weiss gave a breathy laugh, "Brother... I'm not going anywhere. You can let go of me..." He pulled his hips back, pulling out of his sibling.

Nero gave a little protesting groan at being left empty and he looked into Weiss' grey eyes, "Do you want me to let go..? I don't want to let go... I don't want to lose you..." His voice was quiet. Weiss would have called him innocent if he didn't know any better.

Gently lying on his brother, Weiss nuzzled against his chest, mumbling softly, "I love you, my beloved brother."

Nero smiled; his head leaned back so he was looking at the ceiling. "I love you too."

The lock on their cell rattling a few minutes later drew their attention and two pairs of lust-darkened eyed turned to look. It was nearly lights out for the more dangerous and more restricted side of the prison but the other side still had more time. The lights began to give the first warning flicker, signaling that they had as least ten minute left, as Roxas stepped into the cell, shutting and locking the door afterwards.

The counselor held the folded note up toward the two brothers, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. If he couldn't see the evidence of what the two men had just done, he certainly could smell it. "Saix wanted me to give you this..."

Weiss sighed and sat up on their cot, watching as Nero got up and walked over to the blond. The younger brother clearly didn't mind about his nudity or the fact that he was limping a bit as he walked. Roxas, on the other hand, was blushing like mad, trying to avoid eye contact with the two.

'_Why did I have to be sent here now? Of all times?_' The blond inwardly groaned, '_How will I ever be able to face them again without thinking of this?_'

Nero walked over to his Brother and handed him the note, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Saix needs us to keep him busy." Crimson eyes were locked with the counselor's blue.

Weiss looked the blind up and down, "Then we shall. Saix never asks anything from me so this must be important." He turned to look at Nero, "Get him. Hurry before the lights go out."

Nero nodded and walked back to Roxas, smiling, "Thank you for bringing that note to us." He quickly went around the blond and tugged his arms behind his back, holding them tightly, "But, I'm afraid you'll need to stay here for a little while."

Roxas squawked, blushing like mad when he felt the older man push up against his back, "Wh- Why?"

"Saix asked us to keep you here." Weiss mumbled, standing up and walking to the cell door to shut it, hearing the click of the lock. "He seems to have a plan of some sort. Or, that's what I would think."

Roxas struggled, trying to pull out of Nero's grip, "Let go! I won't go anywhere."

"Funnily enough," Nero chuckled, "I don't believe you. But don't worry, we aren't like Saix. We won't be doing anything like what he did to you."

Roxas looked back and forth between the two of them, "H- How do you know..?"

"Oh please," Weiss rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Nero shook his head, agreeing with his brother. "A rapist alone in a room with a handsome man, oh, I wonder what would happen?" His voice took on a sarcastic tone as he spoke.

Roxas narrowed his eyes at the brothers, "You aren't to speak of that to anyone."

Weiss held up his hands in mock defense, "We wouldn't dream of it, dear counselor."

The younger brother led Roxas over to the cot and pushed him down to sit on it. "Behave, counselor. We'll return you in a little while."

XxXxXxXx

Saix stopped mid-thrust into his favorite guard and he turned his head to look at the door. His ears twitched suddenly and a feral purr left his lips.

Xemnas snarled at him from his sprawled out position on the couch. "Why the fuck did you stop?" He tried to move his hips back, needing to feel the friction again. His arms were bound above his head with the belt from his uniform.

Saix looked back down at him, golden eyes sparkling happily, "Dear Xemnas..." He purred and leaned down to pepper kisses on the other's neck. "Soon, my plan will come in to action…" His hips started moving again, pushing deep inside the older man before pulling out almost all the way.

Xemnas arched his back deliciously, completely shutting out the prisoner's voice, moaning loudly as that spot within him was struck over and over again. "More..!"

Saix growled as he sped up his thrusts, "Lucky... you are the... only one I... take orders from..." He bit sharply into the tanned neck before him and gave a loud muffled moan at the mixed taste of blood and that oh so tasty cinnamon.

Xemnas arched his back sharply and came, coating both his own and Saix's stomach with his essence. The blunette released with a low groan, letting go of the guard's neck. He purred into the tanned ear, talking through sweat drenched silver hair, "That was nice, my guard..."

The older man began to struggle again, "Let me go..."

Saix moved, pulling out of the guard with a soft groan, "In a moment... I want to clean you up first."

Xemnas winced, turning his head to the side, "F- Fine..." A deep blush painted his cheeks, "Just hurry up..."

Saix purred and pulled off of the silver-haired man, reaching down onto the floor to grab his boxers. The gently used the fabric as a make-shift towel, wiping away the drying seed from both of them. He tossed the cloth back to the ground and moved over to the desk.

"Now, for the rest of my plan..." He gave a fang revealing smirk to the other man as he reached under the desk and pushed the security button a few times.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Xemnas asked curiously, "They'll catch you..."

"Oh, no, my guard... They will catch you. Not me." He moved back to the bed gracefully, releasing the binds on Xemnas' wrists.

The older man quickly pulled his arms out of the prisoner's grip, eyes narrowing, "What are you planning..?"

Saix laughed softly, climbing up onto the couch. "You will see soon enough..." He gripped the tanned shoulders and spun the both of them so Xemnas was lying on top of him, settled between his legs. The prisoner quickly thought of the saddest thing he could (dead puppies - he loved dogs) and let the tears drip down his cheeks freely. His ears twitched suddenly and he started struggling under the guard's weight.

Xemnas blinked, "Saix..?"

The door to the office suddenly swung open, two guards - Reno and Marluxia - rushing in. Both sets of blue eyes turned to look at the two men on the couch and Reno's eyes widened at the sight, "Xemnas? What the fuck is goin' on?"

Saix let out a bubbling sob, "H- He raped me! He- Help me!"

The tanned guard squawked, "WHAT?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N from A.C.: Damn, I feel so bad for the guards in this prison. Rufus and Ansem really need to work on how they run this place.**_

Reno dashed forward and grabbed Xemnas' arm, pulling him off of the blunette, "What th'fuck is wrong with ya, Xem? Jus' 'cause he does this ta people don' mean yer allowed to do it back, yo!"

The older guard sputtered, "I didn't! I didn't do anything!"

Saix wailed, shuffling up into a sitting position on the couch, "H- He hurt me!" Teary golden eyes turned on the redhead, "Y- You were not here! You let him hurt me!"

Reno blinked, "Sai, I didn't know."

Marluxia tossed the blunette's clothes onto the couch, "You can't blame him, Saix."

"I- I want to go to my cell..."

"Get dressed first, yo."

Xemnas grumbled, already dressed and limping a bit toward the door, "I'm sure enough people around have seen his dick anyway. Why bother?"

Reno turned and snarled at the silver-haired man, "Fuck off, Xemnas, this is yer fault. You raped th'poor guy."

"'Poor guy'? He raped me! He's done this to dozens of people and you're taking his side?"

"I ain't takin' his side, yo. 'm jus' kinda wonderin' why you did this to 'im." The redhead shook his head and walked over to the blunette prisoner, spreading his legs a little to check for any injuries.

"I didn't do anything!" Xemnas shouted.

"Right," Marluxia rolled his eyes, "That's why he's all bruised and bleeding."

"Marluxia? You're taking his side after he- wait, what did you say?"

He pointed at the prisoner on the couch, "He's got bruises everywhere, and he's bleeding. Why would you do that to him?"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the blunette, '_When did Saix get so scraped up? Was he like that before he came here..? Shit, he got into that fight with Sephiroth! Smart bastard! He planned that... But that still doesn't explain the bruises on his thighs..._'

The prisoner whimpered when Reno poked a few of the bruises, "St- Stop... It hurts..."

Reno mumbled a soft "Sorry." before he gently pet the bruised skin on the blunette's thigh.

"Le- Let me up... I want to get dressed." Saix went to get into a sitting position again but Reno pushed him down again.

"Wait. Lem'me check ya over unless ya wan' Hojo to."

Saix growled at the man's name, "F- Fine..." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the feeling of Reno's hands on his body.

He squirmed a little, trying to act like he really had been raped. He has had practice with seeing people like that, of course. All the young men he brought away from crowded areas and fucked without regret had begged and cried and screamed, so that's just how Saix would act. The sobbing and whining had always made him angry before, but right now he was glad that he had paid attention so he can play the part right.

Reno put on a rubber glove that Marluxia had pulled from his pocket and slipped one finger into the blunette.

The prisoner yelped, gripping the guard's shoulders and dragging his claws down, leaving long cuts with blood bubbling to the surface. "What are you doing?"

"Checkin' ya out fer tears." Aqua eyes met with gold, "Would ya rather Hojo?"

Saix was impressed, Reno didn't show any sign of being in pain from his claws. He yowled out loudly when the redhead pushed in deeper with his finger. Clawed hand pushed at the guard, trying to get him to get away, trying desperately to make him let go. "St- Stop!"

Reno shook his head and pulled his fingers out, "Well there ain't no tears, yo. Just external damage." He turned to look at Marluxia, "Marl' bring 'im to 'is cell. I gotta report this."

"But what if he-"

Rolling his eyes, Reno spat out, "He ain't gunna eatcha."

"... Fine." Marluxia grunted, going over to the couch and pulling the blunette to his feet, watching him wince as soon as his feet hit the floor. Sharp claws dug into the pink-haired man's arm as he tried to hold on, eyes squeezing shut as 'pain' coursed through his system. "Fuck! Let go of me, you piece of shit!" Marluxia pushed the blunette away, forcing his claws to drag down pale arms and causing him to fall to the floor.

The bluette's eyes snapped open once he landed and he let out an ear-shattering cry. Fresh tears dripped down his cheeks and his whole body began shaking, that really _did_ hurt!

Reno winced at the scream and quickly moved over to the prisoner, "Shit, Marluxia! What'd ya do that for?" The redhead helped the blunette to his feet and glared at the other guard, "Yer fuckin' carrying 'im to 'is room, yo! No complaints!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you-" Marluxia was cut off as the redhead started speaking.

"_I'm_ yer senior officer. I can tell ya whatever I want to an' you gotta follow my orders, yo! So you go bring 'im to 'is cell before I report the both o' ya!" The redhead growled, his aqua eyes narrowing into deadly slits.

The pink-haired man frowed, "Yeah… Whatever you say, _sir_." He hurriedly picked up the blunette and held him bridal style before turning and leaving the room.

He carried the prisoner to his cell, grumbling about how stupid his boss was for putting that damned redhead a rank ahead of him. Ansem put Reno a rank ahead of him _why_ exactly? Hmph! No, Marluxia would never say he was jealous of the irritating, arrogant redhead…

Struggling with juggling the blunette and unlocking the cell door, Marluxia growled loudly. He forced the door open and walked inside, tossing the blunette onto the cot in the dark. Glowing golden eyes stayed on the pink-haired man when he landed on the stiff 'mattress', he could not believe that it was past lights out already. Marluxia fumbled around for his flashlight and flicked it on, shining it on the prisoner. Saix quickly shut his eyes and whined at the bright light.

"Stop that… You are hurting my eyes…" He got to his feet and moved across the cell.

Marluxia followed him with the light and frowned, "Hey, why aren't you limping or whining like you were before?"

The blunette rolled his pretty golden eyes, "You honestly think that Xemnas would be able to dominate me? Ha! What a joke! I doubt he would even be able to top you."

Letting out a squawk, the guard's response was hurried and his face burned with a dark blush, "I'm not gay!"

"Oh, please. A straight man would not dye his hair pink." Quickly and near silently, Saix moved and pushed Marluxia hard against the brick wall of the cell. "But, now, my pretty guard… is time for part two of my plan…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N from A.C.: … Warning. VIOLENCE. Thank you. *bows***_

Marluxia grit his teeth, snarling as the prisoner wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed harshly. The pink-haired guard gasped and wheezed, wide eyes staying locked onto the younger man.

"I wonder," Saix purred, "would the pretty guard rather be fucked or killed. I am sure that killing you would be more beneficial to my plan." He leaned forward a bit to let his lips brush over the guard's, "But, I think the pretty guard will join those special people that I fuck and kill..."

Marluxia squirmed in his spot and the prisoner finally released his neck, "Please... Let me go..."

"I do not think so... You see, you are in the way of me getting what I want, and that simply will not do. But, how about this, I will not eat you once you are dead. I already know what you taste like anyhow."

The guard snarled, "What an honor."

"Yes, I am feeling fairly generous today. I had no idea that my plan would work out so well."

"What else does your plan contain..?" The older man asked breathily.

Saix tossed his head back, his laugh nearly echoing off of the walls of the cell, not caring who heard. His eyes met the sparkling blues of the guard and he purred, "I am not some stupid, ignorant villain from a cartoon. You will not be getting any information out of me."

"I'm just going to die anyway... So, why not? Just tell me about it, Saix."

The prisoner shoved the guard against the wall harder, "I am not stupid. I know that all you damn guards wear wires! You record everything that goes on here. Luckily, just like Xemnas, no one will get to listen to anything that you have heard today." The blunette tore open the guard's uniform shirt and wrapped a hand around the wire that was going from an object in the older man's ear to a tape recorder in his pants' pocket. Saix yanked the wire and tore the ear piece from the guard's ear and tossing it to the ground. "Someone should have told you that it was dangerous to work at this prison."

Marluxia growled, bringing his hands up to shove at Saix's shoulders. "They'll know it was you that killed me! They'll know! It's not like you can hide this, you dumb mutt!"

"Oh, I certainly know that, pretty guard." Saix purred, reaching into the pink haired man's pocket to get the small recorder, "But with enough manipulation and enough story telling, they will all believe me. You see, my dear, that is how you train guard dogs. If you keep up the punishments, they will start to believe you and trust you, waiting for you to show your kindness. One needs to show a dog when they are misbehaving and when they deserve a reward. Let us just say... your death will be a punishment to the others. Your death will tell everyone to believe me because I was the only one here that will still be able to breathe." He glared at the other man and help up the recorder, "and this little toy will do nothing." With one swift move, Saix crushed the recorder in his hand, tossing the broken pieces onto his cot. "So sad, pretty guard. So, so sad."

Marluxia pushed at the prisoner's shoulders only to have his arms restrained and help above his head by one strong clawed hand. "Let me go! Stupid bitch! Let me go right now!"

"Now, now, pet names will get you nowhere, my dear." Saix purred, he smirked at the look of utter disgust that the older man gave him. Moving swiftly as the wind, the prisoner tossed the guard onto the ground. A sharp, pained cry left the pink-haired man's lips.

"B- Bastard..." Marluxia tried to get off the cold metal floor of the cell, only succeeding in getting to his hands and knees. In a short moment, he was pushed back down to his stomach.

Saix chuckled softly, "No getting up. I quite like you in this position."

The older man growled, "Fuck you, shithead..."

Saix shook his head, crouching down and sitting on Marluxia's lower back, "As I said before, pet names will get you no were. But if you want a fuck, I am sure I can help you out with that." He reached forward and began petting the silky pink hair.

"Don't touch me!" The guard snapped, turning his head to the side. He hated this. He couldn't even fight back. He was going to lose his life and was going to get screwed, quite literally. He was going to die. That overtook any other thought. He was going to die.

Saix clicked his tongue, "I do not think I want your body after all. You are very pale... Your hair does not complement you skin tone at all... Your eyes, though..." He fisted the older man's hair and forced his head to turn. One claw in his free hand cut a thin but rather deep line under one of those pretty blue eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful... I should keep them as a nice prize afterwards. It is a shame you do not have a nice tan all over... Only on your face and arms..." He moved his hand and dragged the same claw deep on the pink haired man's arm where his tan cut off.

Marluxia let out a low pained whine, bringing up his hand and pushing Saix's hand away. "Just get it over with... I thought only cats played with their prey..."

The blunette snickered, "Very wise, pretty guard!" He gripped the older man's chin and moved the both of them, having Marluxia lie on his back so Saix could sit on that flat stomach of his. His claws dug into the tanned flesh, "How should we kill you? Suffocating? Bleeding? Not many options without my tools!"

"Tools..?"

"Of course! Oh, how I miss my precious babies. Such good little girls they always do exactly what I want them to! Oh, they make me so proud." He sent a feral grin to Marluxia; his fangs seemed longer than ever to the pink-haired man, "My darling Claymore would cut you up so beautifully."

"W- Well, I'm glad you don't have those…"

With one quick move, Saix removed his hand from the pink-haired man's face to dig deadly sharp and overgrown claws into his exposed chest. The older man let out a wild scream as blood gushed out from the wound, staining both the skin around it and the tattered shirt that still clung to him. "I suppose," Saix started, "since my precious babies cannot be here… My claws will have to do."

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! Make it stop!"

"I do not think so, pretty guard." He dragged his claws down, peeling off layers and layers of flesh from the middle of the older man's chest to his lower stomach. The screams and cries were like music to his ears. He was surprised no one had come running to Marluxia's assistance yet. Though, what he was definitely sure of was the lecture he was going to get from Weiss about the noise level. It wasn't like _he_ could control the volume of his prey's voices!

The older man screamed again as the claws pulled out of his flesh, his voice cracked with the intensity of the cry.

Saix smirked, watching as blood pooled around the body under him, "Pretty voice from the pretty guard." He stood up and retreated to his cot, "I wonder how long it will take for you to bleed out? Will help come before you die? How about we just sit and wait, my dear guard?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N from A.C.: A little fill in with both nutso Sai-Sai and Nero and Weiss~ Wheee~**_

An angry growl left the blunette's lips when he heard the sound of boots walking down the hall toward his cell. He looked down at the body in the center of the small area and smirked. Now, what would be the best way to approach this?

Reno's loud voice rang out in the hall, the light from the flashlight he held was swinging casually as he walked, "Marl'? Yo, ya here? 'm sorry I yelled atcha!"

Saix cringed with disgust at the first thought that came to his mind. He crouched down beside the guard's body and dragged his fingers in the fresh blood on the mutilated stomach. He brought his now bloody fingers away from the guard and smeared it all over himself. Occasionally he had to get more of the blood to decorate his clothes and skin. He ripped up the prison jumpsuit a little so it looked like someone attacked him.

"Perfect..." He whispered to himself. He got to his feet and faked his limp over to the door. Gripping tightly onto the iron bars, Saix let out a soft cry, "Help..!"

(In the next cell over, Weiss rolled his eyes. Roxas, on the other hand, looked confused. He let out little muffled grunts from under Nero's hand. The younger brother 'shhh'ed him and pulled him closer on the cot they were sharing.)

Reno went up to the blunette's cell, "What's goin' on, Sai?" He brought the flashlight up to shine on the prisoner and gasped, "Shit! Yer covered in blood! What 'appened?"

The blunette let out a low whine, "H- He tried to hurt me... He tried to hurt me..."

"Who..?" Reno swung the light around the cell until it landed on the pink-haired guard's body. He quickly covered his mouth and gagged a bit, "Oh fuck... What the hell happened?"

"I- I had to!" Saix cried, "I had to do it!"

"'Had to'?" Reno squawked, "Wha' would make ya think ya 'ad ta do somethin' like tha'?"

Gripping tightly onto the bars of the cell door, Saix let out a keening whine, "H- He tried to hurt me first! He tr- tried to do what X- Xemnas did to me! I- I had to!"

The redhead sighed softly, looking from the blunette to the dead guard and back again. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and nodded slightly, "I need to go get Rufus…" He turned on his heel and began walking down the hall.

NWNWNWNWNW

Roxas paused in his petting of Nero's hair, "What do you think happened?"

He had to admit, he had grown quite fond of the two brothers during his little stay despite the fact that he was basically forced in the cell against his will. So far throughout the night, he had only heard screaming in both anger and pain. He was not sure what was going on and every time he tried to ask about it, the younger brother would clap a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"I'm not sure." It was Weiss that answered his question, "But I have a feeling that we'll find out soon."

The blond sighed, going back to petting the thick black hair of the younger brother, "If you say so…"

"Brother is always right." Nero said with a soft hum.

Roxas smiled softly, "I know, I know." From all the time he has spent with the two brothers, he has learned more than from all the counseling sessions Weiss has had since he first arrived.

He learned that Weiss could be quite bossy and demanding, but Nero was quiet and rarely raised his voice in anger. He also learned about the brothers' past and how they wound up in prison in the first place. Of course, it had been Nero that told him, because according to Weiss, 'No little government rat needs to know anything about us.' While Roxas tried to tell him that none of the information would be going to the government, the older brother would hear none of it.

Though, what Roxas did learn might help in his mission to fix the brothers and somehow lessen their sentence at the prison. When he told Nero, the younger man was completely ecstatic, pulling the small blond into a big bear hug. However, when the raven-haired brother told his sibling, Weiss' reaction was much different. He had snarled and struck his brother across the face. Nero quickly backed away, bowing and muttering quick but meaningful apologies.

To Roxas, it seemed that more than just looks and over all attitudes was different between the two brothers. They were like black and white… Dark and light… The two seemed to be on completely different sides about almost everything but they still showed passionate love for each other.

He tried to give that harsh reaction reason. He tried to say 'Well, it's probably just because Weiss has been stuck in prison for so long…'

But Nero quickly dispelled that reasoning by snapping at him for disrespecting his brother, 'Weiss is a very nice person. He's quite the softie when he's in a good mood.'

Right now, Roxas was thinking that the brothers must have some sort of mental illness… Could they be medicated for it? Could it be cured?

"Mister Strife..?" Nero's soft voice met his ears and tore his thoughts away.

"It's just Roxas, Nero." The blond sighed, "What's wrong?"

The younger of the brothers snuggled close to the counselor and hugged him, pressing their chests together. "Brother said you must leave us soon…" He nuzzled the soft blond hair, "You will visit us here, right..? So we can see you more..?"

_Is Nero getting attached to me?_ The blond blinked and looked dumbstruck for a moment before nodding, "Yes, of course I'll visit you."

The usually smooth dry accent was rushed and barely able to be understood as he happily hugged the counselor tighter, "Yay! Good! Brother and I like it when you are here!"

"And I like being here." He gave a genuine smile to the younger brother. He really did like spending time with them. They were so different from everyone else. Maybe soon he could figure out what kind of mental illnesses, if any, the brothers were suffering from.

"Roxas…" Weiss spoke up from his cot, "I think you should be going now…"

The blond nodded slightly, untangling himself from Nero, "Yeah, I know."

The younger brother gave a small wave, "Goodbye, Roxas."

As he left the brothers' cell, making sure to lock it up, the thought about the mental state of the two entered his mind again. They were the strangest patients he's ever seen… If he could fix them… Who knows what would happen?


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N from A.C.: Oh me, oh my… What wonders shall happen next~?**_

Reno came back to the blunette's cell with Rufus about an hour after the counselor left the two brothers. The blond man had a look of disgust on his face as his narrowed grey-blue eyes traveled over both the lifeless body of the pink haired guard and the seemingly panicking prisoner. Things like this have happened before, though, so Rufus was not all that surprised. Guards have died at the hand of prisoners and those prisoners were sentenced to death. Rufus studied the blunette in the cell and frowned, Saix seemed so different… something was telling the prison director to just give him a stern punishment and warning.

Plus… he never really did like Marluxia…

The redhead beside him spoke up after a few minutes, "What're we s'posed ta do?"

Cold grey-blue eyes turned and met with aquamarine, "Take him to the showers and help him get cleaned up. Then call someone to get rid of the body and clean up all the blood. It's revolting."

"… Yessir."

"Afterwards, bring him to the cafeteria and feed him something. I'll be thinking up a punishment."

"'Feed 'im'? Boss, ain't 'e s'posed ta be put ta death?"

"Did I tell you to concern yourself with that? No. Now, go and do as I told you."

"Yessir, Boss-man." Reno rolled his eyes and looked at Saix, "C'mon, Sai. Let's go getcha cleaned up."

The blunette nodded and got up off his cot, limping a little as he made his way over to the cell door. Reno struggled to pick through his keys for the one to Saix's cell and unlocked the door once he found it. He swung the door open and quickly grabbed the blunette's wrist. Saix gave a violent wince at the touch and automatically tried to pull away, only forcing himself to calm down as Reno squeezed his wrist almost threateningly.

Rufus glared at the guard when he heard Saix whimper, "Treat him well, Reno."

"Why th'fuck should I, yo? 'e killed Marly! Why ain't 'e gettin' put ta death?"

"Sinclair, when I order you to do something, I expect you to do it without complaint. Understood?"

Gritting his teeth and tightening his grip on the prisoner's wrist, "Yes, Boss." He turned and began walking down the hall, "Get movin', Sai."

The prisoner whimpered and stumbled after him, trying his best to keep up his act as helpless as he could but it was quickly going away as anger built up in his system. The two men reached the showers and Reno pulled the blunette in the room before slamming the door behind him.

Angry aquamarine eyes turned on the blunette as the redhead shoved him forward, toward the showers. "Strip and get in the damn shower."

Saix gave a small nod and obediently undressed in near record time, leaving the blood-stained prison garb in a heap on the floor. Reno kept his eyes on the blunette, above waist level of course, watching as he walked under the showerhead. The water automatically turned on when the prisoner set off the sensor, the lukewarm liquid fell down on Saix's porcelain skin and drenched his long azure hair. Bright, sparkling golden eyes turned on the guard and he quickly looked away.

"Reno…"

After swallowing hard and taking in a deep breath, Reno looked over at the blunette and blushed, "Y- Yeah?"

"Come here, Reno… I know there is something you want and I am sure I can give it to you…"

"Ain't like tha', Sai. I don' swing tha' way."

The blunette let out a barking laugh and sauntered out of the shower, "I doubt that, my little firefly." He gripped the guard's wrist and pulled him back under the crystal clear spray, watching the uniform get soaked through. "Oh my… Looks like you got a little wet~"

"N- No shit, yo!" The guard let out a short gasp when Saix pushed him into the tile wall and began to claw at his clothes, tearing the wet material off of the redhead's slender body. "Saix! S- Stop!"

The blunette pressed himself against the younger man's body, rubbing against him. He let out a low moan, clawed hands trailing down the lightly tanned skin before him, "Oh, I do not think I will… You should know by now, firefly, I always get what I want… and to do that… I need to make my way through you and I know you will not willingly let me out of here."

"Fuck you, bastard! Ya can't do this!"

Saix gave him a fang-revealing smile and pulled Reno away from the wall only to spin him around and shove him back against it. The guard jumped a little at the cool tile hitting his chest and tried to push away from it. "No, no, no, my pet. I am afraid you will be staying put." The blunette smiled to himself and pinned Reno's arms behind his back. He licked a long trail from the base of the redhead's neck to his ear and purred, "Behave or this will be much more painful than it has to be…"

"J- Jes' lem'me go, Saix… We c'n forget 'bout all o' this…"

Moving his free hand down, the prisoner forced the redhead's legs apart and spread his cheeks. "I do not really want to forget about it, firefly." He broke through into the redhead's body with one quick thrust of his hips and let out a low moan.

Reno screamed, his eyes going wide as he clawed at the tiled wall of the shower. He didn't want it, no, no, he want Saix off of him. He never thought this would happen. Never.

Saix moved his hips rapidly, pounding hard into the body before him, not caring in the least for the redhead's comfort or pleasure. Reno's mind pushed past the pain and wandered as his body was being plundered by the cannibalistic prisoner. It reminded the guard of his old dog humping the sofa. Not a pleasant thought in this situation, but it still made him laugh a little inside. He was torn away from his thoughts as Saix struck something inside him that made white burst in front of his vision.

He let out a sharp cry and unconsciously pushed back against Saix, "Again!"

The blunette smirked and licked the shell of the guard's ear, "What was that..?" He resumed pounding into the thin body, purposely avoiding hitting the little spot inside him.

"H- Hit that spot! Please!" He raked his nails down the tiled walls and nearly sobbed as the nearly overwhelming throbbing pain came back.

"Rape victims.. mn… do not get what… they… ahhn… want…" Saix panted out, his body pulsing and moving faster as he got closer to falling over that wonderful cliff of ecstasy. The blunette's back arched deliciously as Reno's inner muscles clenched around him, bringing him in deeper as he tried to pull out.

A few more minutes of ruthless pounding into the lean, panting guard was all it took for Saix to come crashing down into his climax, tossing his head back as he moaned aloud. Reno closed his eyes tightly, shuddering as he felt the rush of Saix's hot seed enter his body against his will.

"W- Will ya lem'me go now..?" Reno whimpered pathetically, looking over his shoulder at the prisoner. He grunted low in his throat as he felt the other man pull out of his body.

The blunette smirked, looking at the guard through thin strands of blue hair that fell over his golden eyes, "Oh, I do not think so… I cannot risk you… running around and telling… people what happened here…" He gripped a fistful of Reno's drenched red hair and yanked his head back.

The guard let out a sharp gasp, allowing his head to be pulled back, "I- I ain't gunna tell no one!"

"I cannot risk it…" The blunette purred breathlessly. He quickly slammed Reno's head against the tile and smirked at the sound of cracking bone. He, of course, had done enough research to know how to kill, if need be, and how to merely knock someone out and he had the strangest feeling that he would need Reno again. Golden eyes watched in amusement as the heavy, unconscious body of the guard slipped to the ground, blood painting his forehead and the wall of the shower.

Shaking his head, Saix turned around and walked toward his clothes, "You have made quite the mess in here, Reno." He used the guard's – now semi-dry – clothing as a towel and dressed back in his prison uniform. He searched for the redhead's recorder and smashed it once it was found. "Have fun in here, Reno. I had a wonderful time."

With one last barking laugh, the blunette exited the bathroom and headed for the cafeteria, leaving the unconscious guard to be found later.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N from A.C.: Short chappie today, sorries. It'll be longer next time, I hope.**_

The blunette calmly made his way into the cafeteria and pushed past people to get into the food line. He frowned and looked over all the options; slop, slime, gruel, and sludge. With a heavy sigh, he picked some food and ignored the looks he got from the other prisoners as he walked to his table and took his normal seat at his group's table. He ignored the strange looks – once again -and swallowed a spoonful of sludge. Rufus ShinRa definitely spared no expense when it came to the  
food.

Axel looked over at the older prisoner and narrowed his eyes a bit, "What happened to you?"

"It is nothing to worry about, Axel. Just a little blood." He shot the redhead a grin. "No reason to worry!"

"How can I not worry when you're like this? You're covered in blood!" Axel moved to sit beside the blunette, "Just tell me what's going on, Isa..."

A low growl tore from the older prisoner's throat, "Do not call me that! That is not my name anymore!"

"It'll always be your name. You can't get rid of your name..."

"Axel, I swear to Gaia, if you do not shut your damn mouth and let me eat, I will do something I regret."

"Like one of those damned dogs, right?"

"What..?"

"That's what you're always prattling on about, isn't it? We're all fuckin' animals and monsters according to you. Isn't that what you're always trying to say?"

"Not mons-"

"Then what? I'd sure as hell like to know, Sai."

"Axel." The calm, yet slightly stressed, voice that sounded out belonged to neither the blunette nor the redhead. The looked over at the source of the voice and saw Weiss, "Stop bothering him and just eat your food."

Nero nodded but kept quiet, holding his brother's hand. He never said much in front of other people unless he felt that he had to.

"Weiss, ain'tcha curious as to how his clothes got all bloody?"

"If he wants to tell you, he will. Please, just don't pick any fights today. I don't have the energy..."

"Yeah, Axe... Just keep quiet. No one's in the mood to fight today." A young boy named Demyx spoke up after a little while.

Zexion gave a little nod, "There's too much going on in this place. Did you hear what happened to that security guard?"

Saix's ears twitched slightly, '_Are people already talking about that? It just happened!_'

Axel gave a little nod, "I heard that Vexen guy talking about it."

Zexion just rolled his eyes, "Figures. I'm pretty sure he and that guard were fucking."

The redhead laughed, "I don't doubt it! Vexen's nuts. Only crazy people would screw the guards. Those guys are the ones that are  
dooming us!"

Saix flicked his ears back, '_How dare that porcupine call me crazy!_'

The smaller man arched the brow of his visible eye, "Dooming us?"

"Yeah! Stupid fuckers are just tellin' stories to get us all in trouble. Y'know, I would got out last year if the damn guards hadn't told fibs about me stealing matches and burning their fuckin' clothes!"

"... You did do that."

"Yeah... But I did it after they fibbed!"

Zexion rolled his pretty blue eyes, "You're so stupid sometimes, Axel."

"It's their fault! I just wanna get out of here! Jeez." The redhead sighed, crossing his arms over his chest in a child-like pout.

Weiss snorted, "You're such a baby. Time moves faster if you're having fun, you know."

Acidic green eyes turned to meet grey, "How does one have fun in prison, if I may ask?"

The oldest of the group shrugged, "Ask Saix. He's been here the longest."

Zexion waved his hand dismissively at the redhead, "Anyway, back to the guard thing... Does anyone know exactly what happened?"

Saix looked up, scanning the few people at the table. Nero gave a small look to his brother, Weiss shook his head and Nero did right after. Zexion shrugged off his own question, and Demyx wasn't paying attention at all. Axel's bright eyes sparkled almost evilly and he  
turned to smirk at Saix.

Looking over at them, Zexion tilted his head a little, "What is it, Axel?"

He smirked in response, "I think we should ask Saix about it..."

The blunette's ears flicked back and he growled, "Why me?"

"Well, personally, I think you've got something to do with it."

"Stupid. I am not involved in this at all."

"I'm not dumb, Sai. I can do the math. You're covered in blood plus dead guard in your wing of the prison. They didn't say which cell..." He gave the blunette a glare, "But, I'm sure I could guess..."

The older prisoner snarled, "I have nothing to do with this. Mind your own business."

"Ooh, Mr. Snippy today, huh?"

Saix stood up from his seat and dragged the redhead up after him, holding him a few inches above the floor by his shirt collar, "I am not going to tolerate your shit today, Axel. Mind your tongue unless you want me to rip it out." His voice lowered to a deadly growl, "If you know what is good for you... Stay out of my business and just leave me the fuck alone."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N from A.C.: This chappie gave me a load of problems. Grrr.**_

"Saix... We're all really getting tired of this. I know what happened and you just added years and years to your sentence here." Roxas sighed softly.

"... Well, I did not eat him... So, there is that, right?" Saix grinned, leaning forward on the couch a bit.

"Honestly? That's all you have to say?" The counselor narrowed his eyes, "You must feel regret or something! You _killed_ Marluxia."

"So? I had to. You all need to realize that I needed to do that, and I needed to do all the other things that I did." Saix leaned back in his seat, letting out a huff of breath, "You do not understand."

"Then explain it to me. Tell me what possibly makes you think that you need to do this!"

Getting up from the couch, the blunette quickly crossed the small space between the counselor and himself. He tightly gripped the blond's shirt and pulled him to his feet, "You do not need to know why. Just mind your business."

"Let go of me this instant!" Roxas yelped, struggling to get out of the prisoner's grip.

"I do not think so. You just-"

A loud creak sounded out in the room as the door was pushed open, the prison's medic stepping through the door. "Hello? Strife, I need to borrow Marluxia's records."

Saix quickly dropped the counselor and moved to sit back on the couch before Professor Hojo's yellowish eyes zeroed in on him. The medic looked back over to Roxas and crosses his arms over his chest, oblivious to the blunette prisoner making faces behind his back.

The blond shook his head and moved over to his desk, opening a drawer and shuffling through some files, "Why do you need it?"

"Rufus told me I had to call his family and tell them what happened, blah blah." Hojo huffed, "I offered to dissect the body, but of course Rufus said no."

Roxas sighed and handed the file to the medic, "Of course."

"Thank you, Rox-"

Saix groaned aloud as the door swung open a second time. He watched as Xemnas ran into the room in a panic and looked at Hojo, "Medic! Reno's unconscious in the showers!"

Hojo turned to face the flustered guard and looked over the rim of his glasses, "Honestly? Wonderful." He shook his head and looked back at Roxas, "Thanks again for the papers."

The counselor gave a small nod, "You're welcome."

"Xemnas..." Hojo turned to face the guard only to be met with a sight he really did not want to see.

Saix had the silver-haired man pressed hard against the wall of the room, their lips locked in a rough kiss that was all tongue and teeth. The prisoner had his hands buried in the silky silver hair, pulling the guard closer to the kiss but pushing his body harder against the wall. Golden eyes were closed in pure bliss, while Xemnas' ambers were wide and full of panic.

"Hey... Strife? Your pet's making out with the guard." Hojo said, trying to hold in his amusement.

"What?" The blond turned around to see and let out a low groan, "Oh, son of a bitch... Honestly, Saix?"

The blunette pulled away from the guard and glared over his shoulder at the counselor, "Can you not just let me have a moment alone?"

Roxas walked over to him and pulled him away from the other man by the back of his shirt, "No. No, I can't."

"Well, that is certainly a shame, hmn?"

NWNWNWNWNW

Nero let out a low sigh, sitting on one of the weight lifting benches in the small work out room that the prisoners were allowed to. He watched Weiss lifting the rather large barbells, one in each hand, before falling back to lay on the bench.

"Brother?" Weiss dropped his weights and stretched his arms above his head, "Are you alright?"

"Hmn? Yes, of course, Brother. Just a little tired, I suppose." The raven-haired man smiled at the older male and sat back up. "Do you think they're going to send Saix away?"

The elder of the two looked over his shoulder at the two stoic guards at the door before he went to sit beside his sibling. He kept his voice quiet, "I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to be getting better."

"But... Roxas... He's a good person," Nero retorted quietly, "He wouldn't do that."

"He would if he were told to, Brother. You must remember, that subordinates follow orders. Same as you and I did before. They do it here too. If Roxas were ordered to sign Saix off to somewhere else... He'd have to do it."

"No... No, he can't!" Nero caught himself raising his voice and fell quiet again, "No. Saix has to stay here."

"He's raped people, killed people, and tried to eat people on more than one occasion, Nero."

Bright crimson eyes narrowed as the younger man stood up from his spot, "He has to stay here, Weiss. He can't leave."

"What are you talking about? Why can't he go?" Weiss got to his feet, following his sibling as the younger man moved toward the door.

"I need to go talk to Roxas."

"No." Weiss' voice was cold, demanding, "You're staying here."

"Excuse me?" Nero turned on him, his sparkling eyes nearly flashing in his anger, "You can't order me around anymore!"

"Yes I can. I'm your brother. I can order you to do whatever the fuck I want you to. You have to listen to me. You don't have a damn choice. I could easily kill you."

"You don't have the guts! You wouldn't kill me! You were afraid to fuck me because you thought you'd hurt me too much the first time! You're pathetic when it comes to hurting me!" Nero laughed, "Don't tell me you'd kill me because I know for a fact that you wouldn't!"

"Alright, alright." One of the guards stepped over and stood between the brothers, facing Nero. "No fighting. Let's get you to Mister Strife, 42."

The other guard walked over to the older of the two siblings and took his wrist in hand, "Back to your cell, 34."

"Good," Nero sneered, glaring at his brother, "I don't want to be near him anymore!"

"We share the same cell, dipshit!" Weiss shouted in angry retort, "You're gonna have to be near me at some point!"

A sharp smack to the head halted the older sibling from any other comment as his brother was led from the room. The guard tugged on his wrist to get him to start walking, "Follow me, 34. No getting ahead of yourself. You keep acting this way toward your cellmate and there'll be trouble."

"He's just a stupid bitch anyway..." Weiss growled, ignoring the slight pain in his heart, "I don't even know why I keep him around..."


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N from A.C.: Sorry this is a short chapter. Enjoy it anyway~**_

"It's not right!" Nero snarled, slamming the door behind him as he walked inside the counselor's office, "It's just not!"

Roxas turned away from the redheaded prisoner that was seated on the couch and locked eyes with the raven-haired man against the door, "Calm down, Nero."

"No! I won't! I just can't take this anymore, Roxy! I can't!" He slid down the door to sit against it and took in a deep, shuddering breath.

The counselor ignored the childish nickname and spoke softly, "Come and sit on the couch so we can talk."

Shaking his head, Nero pressed himself back against the door, "No..."

"Nero..." Roxas narrowed his eyes and spoke sternly, like a mother with her child, "Come over here. We need to talk."

The young prisoner hesitated for a moment before getting to his feet and shuffling over to the couch. He took a seat at the edge of the sofa, keeping himself distanced from the redhead who was seated on the other side.

"Tell me what's wrong, Nero." Roxas glanced at Axel, "I hope you don't mind..." The redhead shook his head and the counselor looked back at the raven-haired man.

"He can't go, Roxy... Don't let him go... He can't leave! No, no! Nothing can change!"

"Wait, who..?"

"Saix!" Nero leaned forward in his seat, his fists clenched in his anger, "You can't send him away! He has to stay here!"

Axel's eyes went wide and he turned to look accusingly at the blond counselor, "You're sending Sai away?"

Roxas put his notepad on his lap before raising his hands in defense, "No! I never said that!"

"But you might!" Nero yelled, unable to calm himself down, "You tell him that he needs to change and behave or you'll send him away to an insane asylum! You... You know he's not getting better. You can't send him away! No one can go! Nothing can change!"

"Why not..?"

"It just can't! He needs to stay! He needs to stay!"

"Calm down, Nero... just calm down for a moment... You need to take deep breaths and explain to me why he can't go."

The prisoner nodded and leaned back against the couch, taking in a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay..."

"So, tell me."

"If Saix leaves... things will change... He is a big part of this prison... If you send him away, there is no telling what may happen..." The crimson eyes cracked open and focused on Roxas.

"It's not up to me if he goes away or not, Nero. That's all up to Mister ShinRa."

Axel spoke up next, "What if we can help him?"

Looking over at the redhead, Roxas arched a brow, "You want to try and fix Saix? I've been meeting with him for over five years and haven't been able to do that."

"No offense, Rox, but you're not his friend. We are, though. We can probably get further than you can."

"I'd love to see that. If you can make him better, I'll try to get ShinRa to let him to stay."

"We just can't lose him..." Nero lowered his voice to a whisper.

Axel nodded, "We can't... I can't lose him again, Roxas. Nero's right. He has to stay here."

SXSXSXSXSX

Saix slammed his favorite guard up against the wall of the hallway they were walking down. He pressed their lips together in a rough, sloppy kiss. Xemnas' hands tightly grasped the younger man's shoulders and pushed at them, trying to get him away. Saix's tongue quickly and expertly invaded the guard's mouth as soon as he gasped. The burning need for air forced them to break apart a few seconds later.

He licked a long trail up the tanned neck and purred, "Mine..."

"Bastard..." Xemnas panted, "Get the fuck away from me!" He pushed at the blunette's shoulders and shoved him away.

The prisoner grunted low in his throat and stumbled backward, "How dare y-"

"I need backup.." The guard hissed into his walkie talkie, "Hurry up. 07 has to go back to solitary."

"_WHAT? !"_ Saix roared, slamming the guard back against the wall, "You cannot send me back there!"

"Watch it, 07. The more you push me, the longer I have them put you in solitary!"

The blunette dug his claws into the older man's flesh, only to be pulled off of him moments later, "Let go of me! Let go!"

"I don't think so." A guard with shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail said. He pulled the prisoner's arms behind his back and held them there, "You keep pushing people, 07."

Xemnas narrowed his amber eyes and growled, "Tseng, just throw him in solitary. I'll tell ShinRa."

The blunette laughed, deep and haunting, "I will get what I want, Xemnas! You know I will!"


	16. Chapter 16

Tseng threw the blunette into the solitary confinement cell, quickly shutting the heavy door as the prisoner got to his feet. With a growl, Saix ran to the closed door and threw himself against it, ramming into it with his shoulder, ignoring the sudden burst of pain.

"Let me out!" He cried out, dragging his chipped and overgrown claws down the metal of the door.

The eye level slit in the door slid open and Tseng's hazel eyes stared into the deadly gold, "Knock it off, 07. You aren't getting anything out of this but pain. so you might as well stop it."

Saix snarled angrily and rammed into the door again, causing it to shake a little with the force of the hit. "How dare you? You cannot lock me up in here again! Let me out right now!"

"We can and we will up until you learn your lesson. Either you change the way you act or we toss you away like the trash you are and send you off to an asylum. Mister ShinRa is getting fed up with you."

"You and your damn boss do not tell me what to do." The prisoner hissed, "I do not have to listen to what you say. You are _not_ my Master, so I do not have to obey you."

"Who is your Master, then?" The guard asked, arching a brow, "Is it Weiss?"

Saix scoffed, "Weiss is the leader of our groups. He may be the leader, and I may have told him that he was, but he is not my master. I will not always obey him."

"Well, then who will you obey?"

"Tell you what, silly little guard... If you get Xemnas for me, I will put in... an effort to behave."

"Why him?"

"I chose him." The prisoner gave a small smirk and took a step away from the door, "Xemnas is my master. He is my chosen mate. If you get him for me... I will behave."

Tseng gave a small nod, "... I'll see what I can do..."

"You better," The blunette chuckled, "otherwise, I have a feeling that there will be more disasters in this prison."

"Just behave yourself, Saix... I'll be back for you later." The guard slid the metal slit back in to place and turned on his heel, walking away.

He started down a hallway, passing cursing prisoners locked away in cells as he went. With a push of two large blue double doors, he entered the cafeteria. He scanned the room and spotted Xemnas and another guard trying to break up a fight. The tanned man was trying to hold back Weiss as the other guard was attempting to restrain prisoner number 22, Xigbar.

Tseng unholstered his pistol and walked over to them, cocking the gun threateningly, "What's going on here?"

Weiss snarled angrily, fighting against Xemnas, "He made fun of my brother!"

The other prisoner growled and struggled against his guard, "He deserved it! Th' little shit ratted me out! He needs ta be taught a lesson!"

Tseng sighed and raised his gun to point at the ceiling.

"You deserved to be ratted out! If you lay one bony finger on my brother, I swear I'll kill you!"

The guard's finger hovered over the trigger.

"I didn' deserve shit! Yer little bitch-"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He fired off three quick rounds into the styrofoam ceiling of the cafeteria. The flashes of the gunshots and the loud bangs caused the two arguing prisoners to fall silent and look over at the stoic guard. "Enough." Tseng said in his usual monotone. "Weiss. Xigbar. Go back to your own tables. This is your first and only warning. If you misbehave again, you will be punished."

Xemnas let go of the white-haired prisoner who turned around and spat angrily on Xigbar's face. He huffed and walked back to his group and their table.

Xigbar growled and was released from the other guard's grasp. He wiped the spit from his cheek and stomped off.

Tseng secured his pistol back in its holster and looked to the tanned guard, "I need to speak with you."

The younger man crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow, "Yeah?"

"I was speaking with 07 in the solitary cell..."

"And..? Why do I care?"

"Well... It seems that you're his 'master'."

Xemnas blinked, "Master? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Tseng sighed, "Apparently he'll listen to you. You're the only one that he'll listen to. If you go to him willingly, he said he would behave."

"You know an easier plan?" The younger guard leaned forward like he had an important secret to tell, "Letting him keep doing bad things and he'll either be sent away or killed."

"You'd risk him killing people?"

"If it keeps him away from me."

"Raping people?"

"He'll have someone else to fuck."

Tseng narrowed his eyes at the younger man, "That's so selfish, Xemnas..."

"Listen to me. He wants my body. He doesn't want me. I'd rather he be sent to that asylum or fried in the chair." Xemnas glared at the other, "I don't care about him. I don't care if he wants me. I don't want him. I don't want him touching me ever again."

"I can't wait for you to tell Mister ShinRa that. He'll love to hear it." Tseng sneered, "Just wait, you'll be the one getting punished."

"I really hate you." The younger man hissed. "I really do."

The Wutaiian guard smirked, "And I'll find a way to give your ass to Saix. You can count on that."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N from A.C.: It's been a while, huh? So, my computer is out of commission. Let's thank the wonderful Kickcows for posting for me! We love you, Momma Kitty! :D**_

Saix snarled, low and deadly, as people hit and kicked the metal door to his solitary confinement cell. Once, around lunchtime Saix assumed, a guard came by and tossed a stale roll into the cell through the slit in the door. The blunette quickly dove for it and caught the bread before it hit the ground, hungrily tearing it into pieces and gulping them down. He has been in this cell often enough to know that one bit of bread was all he would be getting until he was released from the solitary cell.

He retreated in the room to the far wall and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest as he was left alone with his thoughts. Would he actually get what he wanted? Would Xemnas be his? Will he ever get free? Would Roxas or ShinRa send him off to an asylum? No, they would never. They can't. They are too afraid.

"It is not fair..." He was lying to himself and he knew it. "It just is not fair... I did nothing wrong..." Lying, "I should not be in her..." A low whimper fell from his lips as someone kicked the door. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, "I have to act like that... It... It is the only way..."

The heavy metal door opened slowly, "Why is it?"

Golden eyes moved to look at the man in the doorway and met with the amber. Saix carefully got to his feet and leaned slightly against the wall, "Xemnas..."

"What?" Xemnas crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the door frame slightly, "No pet names? Am I not 'your guard' anymore?"

The faint traces of fear and panic in those golden pools suddenly vanished as they narrowed, "Of course you are. My guard. Only mine."

"Why was I told that I was your bargaining piece?"

"Because I want you... I want you and I _will _have you... I always get what I want and this is no different."

"I'm not a prize or property, 07. You don' own me."

Saix snorted in pent up laughter, "Oh? I think I do own you, little guard..." His gaze drifted a little lower, skimming over Xemnas' chest and stomach, landing on his waist, "Or, shall I say 'not-so-little' guard..."

A faint blush tinted the guard's tanned cheeks, "Shut your mouth. I want you to stop thinking of me in that way!"

"I cannot stop the way I think anymore than you can, my dear Xemnas. I do believe, however, you could help stop the thinking process fora little while." He walked closer, moving fluidly, like a beast stalking its prey. The blunette pressed Xemnas back against the door frame, a low rumbling purr falling from slightly parted lips, "You make me feel so hot, Xemnas... Whenever you are near..."

"What do you mean...?" He couldn't push the older man away and he knew it. What Saix lacked in body weight, he more than made up in muscle and determination.

"Like an animal in heat, I feel the need for sexual release... quite often... You seem to bring that feeling out more often that most... and I like it..."

"S- So... So, that's why...?"

"Indeed it is. You see, my lovely guard, no person would want someone so sexually needy and emotionally distant as I am... They do not dare lock me up in an asylum.. Do you know why that is?"

"No..."

"I have contacts in the big world out there, Xemnas... I know a whole lot of powerful people out there and they would not like me being sent to an asylum. ShinRa knows that."

"But you're locked up in here..."

Saix let out a wild barking laugh, "Of course!" He pushed Xemnas hard against the door frame and turned on his heel, walking back into the solitary cell. He crossed his arms over his chest and hummed softly, "I have committed many, many crimes. Dozens of acts of murder and rape... and more often than that, cannibalism. Is that my fault, though?" He turned to look at Xemnas, "It is what my body calls for and who am I to disobey what my body demands?" He looked back at the back wall of the room.

"But it's against the law..." Xemnas mumbled, keeping close to the door.

"Do you think I care?" Saix paused a moment before whirling around to face him, his golden eyes flashing in the dim light of the cell, "I want what I want and that's what I always get..."

"It's wrong!"

"Now that..."The prisoner let a sly smirk cross his lips, "That is where you have got it all wrong. You probably think I kill women and children... or rape little innocent girls, am I right?"

"Well... yes..."

"Wrong. Completely wrong. I hunt and rape criminals. Bad men and women that should be here instead of me in this horrid, dank prison."

"But... I heard you raped and murdered Miss Kisaragi."

"Wrong again. Try her father. Not only is- was he high up in the business world, but he was also a very powerful and well known drug dealer. Not that the police knew about it. And the stupid other members of the black market tried to cover it up. But I took care of him for you 'officers'."

"Why don't you just tell someone here? Tell Mister ShinRa."

"You think they would believe me, Xemnas? The only reason I am telling you is so I can gain your trust. I know you will not tell a soul what I just told you." He pushed past the younger man and smirked, walking down the hall, "If you will excuse me, I have a spiky redhead to visit."

"What? Saix, come back! You're not allowed out yet!"

A barking laugh was heard echoing through the hallway from the blunette, "I may not be allowed out yet, but guess what? I am!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N from A.C.: This chappie is for Kickcows. She's been having a tough week so I hope this can cheer her up a little!**_

The blunette made his way to Axel's cell and leaned on the wall beside the bars, smiling, "Hey, Axel. All locked up today? Whatever did you do wrong?"

"Saix?" The redhead got off of his cot and walked over to the cell door, "What're you doing? I heard you were in solitary again."

Golden eyes met with sparkling emerald, "Oh, I was. But I got out early... on good behavior, I suppose you could call it." He laughed softly, "I need to have a word with you."

"Why me, Sai? You don't even like me anymore. We aren't friends. Remember? You told me that my first day here."

"But I do trust you. I may not like you, but I trust you." The blunette looked down at the lock to Axel's cell, using the claw of his middle finger to pick the lock. "Now, come with me. I need your help."

The redhead arched a brow, "Sai, I'm not supposed to leave."

"Yes? And what is your point? You have never been one for following the rules, Axel." He pulled forward on the bars of the door once the lock was opened. The cell door swung forward an the blunette smirked, "Are you coming or not?"

"You know," The redhead stepped out of the cell and crossed his arms, "they should be smarter and cut those nails of yours."

"They are all far too afraid of me." He gave a fang revealing smirk to the other man, "After all, we prison dogs love the taste of pig."

A few minutes of silence passed by as Axel tried to follow the joke. He laughed a little while later, "Oh... Hah, I get it... Very nice..."

Golden eyes rolled as the blunette started to walk down the empty hallway. "You are definitely slow."

The other prisoners knew Saix well enough not to report him for anything. They all know what he has done and rumors have spread like wildfire to all of the prison's nooks and crannies. Every time a new criminal was brought in, they were quickly informed not to mess with the cranky blunette with the 'X' scar. When they asked why, the others responded with something along the lines of 'he'll eat you alive'. Not that the new guys (or girls) believed that.

"Well, where are we goin' anyway?"

Saix started counting off on his fingers as he listed hings off, "I need to go visit Sephiroth, then we must go see his brothers-"

"Wait, those guys in the 'psych' ward?"

"Yes, and after that is my time with Roxas. He is upset with me for missing so many appointments because I am in solitary too much. After that, I have to go back and talk with Weiss and Nero."

"So... why'd you get _me_?"

"Simple. You can get me to see Sephiroth." Saix smirked, "I know he will not wish to talk to me, but you can get me in. Right? I know you can, Axel. I do not want to have to fight the bastard before I speak with him."

"You don't wanna fight? Well, that's a first, huh, Sai?"

The blunette huffed and turned his head, golden eyes staring into acidic green, "No. I would rather not have to go to Hojo today, thank you. I have far too many things to do today."

Axel smiled, "Right, right. Too many things, too little time."

"Shut up, would you? I really am in no mood for your stupid comments, Lea." Saix stopped walking, turning to look at the other prisoner as he continued to walk away.

The redhead's eyes went wide and he stopped dead in his tracks, "You just called me Lea..." He blinked a few times before turning to look at the blunette, "You... Why did you call me that?"

"I... I just made a mistake..." He shook his head and began walking again, pushing past the younger man and continuing down the hallway. "Just drop it."

Axel hurried after his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, does this mean I get to call you Isa again?"

"No!" Saix snapped out and Axel quickly pulled his hand away, "You know how much I hate that name."

"Then why do you get t-"

"SHH!" Saix's sensitive ears twitched and he quickly clapped a hand over the redhead's mouth, effectively stopping him from talking. He pulled Axel into a dark corner of the hallway, being sure to keep them both quiet, Saix held his breath, hoping that the shadows would hide them well enough. Golden eyes followed as two guards walked by.

"- an' I jus' don't get it!" Well, it looks like Reno is back...

"That's because you're an idiot." Tseng, head of the guards and Reno's boss, did not look too thrilled about it. "Could you possibly stop being stupid for one minute?"

Once the guards were out of sight and out of ear shot, Saix removed his hand from over Axel' mouth and sighed.

"Jeez! Thanks for almost giving me a heart attack, Sai!"

"Well, that is better than being caught when you should be in your cell, am I correct?"

"Yeah... I guess..." The redhead ran a hand through his hair and let out a huff of breath. Saix watched as the hand ran through those spikes so easily as if they stayed in place without sticky hair gel or hairspray... Is it natural?

He shook his head to get the stupid thoughts away and kept walking, shouldering past Axel with a low growl. He reached the cell that Sephiroth and another prisoner, Genesis, shared. Peering into the cell, Saix felt a smirk curve his lips.

The silver haired former general had the redhead pressed firmly to the wall of the cell, their lips met in a rough, needy kiss. Pale hands wove into the silky river of silver, pulling the older man closer, grinding their bodies together. The kiss broke after a few seconds, leaving the two men panting. Their hands quickly trailed bodies, trying remove the prison uniforms in a mad passionate rush.

Saix took this moment to loudly clear his throat, causing the two men in the cell to whip their heads in that direction. Genesis blushed brightly and pushed Sephiroth away, "Get lost, Saix!"

The bluenette smirked and gave a tiny wave, "Hello. I need to speak with Sephiroth."

The silver haired man narrowed his glowing green eyes, "I'm busy."

"Yes, I can see that. But I still need a word with you."

"I'm not talking to you, asshole." The former general snarled.

Axel sighed, "Just let him talk to you, Seph. The we'll leave."

Saix crossed his arms over his chest, "I need to ask you something about ShinRa..."


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N from A.C.: So, so sorry if this isn't really like my other chapters, I'm busy freaking over my finals next week (this Tuesday through Thursday). Damn my test anxiety!**_

"What do you want to know about ShinRa, mutt?" Sephiroth snarled, narrowing his glowing jade eyes at the blunette before him.

"Now, now, no need to be rude." The young prisoner nearly purred, drawing an even angrier look from the large man in the cell. "Tell me, do you know where he is from, Sephiroth? Does he have living relatives?"

The former general's lips twitched slightly into a tiny smirk before fading back into the classic Sephiroth expression, "You know I have a price for valuable information about the good Warden, dog."

"And since when have I ever paid that price?"

"You've never needed information on him before." Sephiroth moved up closer to the bars, reaching through the bars of the cell. He slowly traced the blunette's 'X' scar with his index finger.

"Why should I pay such a price when you have Genesis?" Even so, the younger prisoner leaned into the touch a little, his eyes closing half way, looking up at the former general through his eyelashes. He knew that men like Sephiroth liked feeling that they had power over someone else.

"Genesis can join us… Wouldn't you like that, little mutt? To be fucked by two men like us?"

It took all of Saix's strength not to glare daggers at the man before him. He needed answers to his questions to get out of this prison. "That sounds wonderful, Sephiroth…"

"Fantastic." The silver-head pulled his hand back through the bars and smirked, "Why don't you pick the lock and come in?"

Axel stepped forward and held Saix's wrist with his hand, stopping him from moving. "Sai? What's going on? You're not seriously going to go through with what he's asking, are you?"

Golden eyes turned to meet bright emerald, "I need the information. Sephiroth is the only one that can tell me."

"Why the fuck do you need to know that? Sai, seriously, let's go! We can get the information from someone else."

"No. We cannot, Axel. He is the only one beside ShinRa himself. Information on the Warden is not given out often." He pulled out of Axel's grasp and turned back to the cell door, starting to pick the lock. "Go and wait for me by the psych ward."

"But, Sai-"

"Go now, Axel." The lock opened up with a satisfying _click_ of metal releasing metal. "I have to do this… Not that I am looking forward to it."

The redhead let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, Sai… I'll meet you there."

Once Axel was gone, Sephiroth pushed the cell door open. "You coming in? I do believe Gen is waiting for us." He nodded toward the cot in the darkness of the cell where Genesis already was sitting, very much so naked and aroused.

A flare of heat roared through the blunette's body as his eyes landed on the man on the cot. He automatically started walking toward the farthest corner of the cell. He pushed the older man back against the cot and met his lips in a hungry, dominating kiss. Teeth clacked against teeth in a mad rush to get as much as he could, as quick as he could. Instinct was controlling the blunette, pushing him toward his goal, urging him to complete the mission and add this pretty redhead to his tasty collection of toys and meals.

The kiss broke off and a sharp yowl echoed through the cell. Sephiroth pulled Saix back by his hair and leaned down, growling in his ear, "You aren't going to do that, mutt. We get your body, not the other way around."

The blunette snarled, his sharp teeth bared at the former general, "Let go of me…"

Sephiroth ignored him and looked over at the man on the cot; those jade eyes glowed in the shadows of the windowless cell, his voice was quiet but husky, "Gen… You okay?"

The redhead sat up again and nodded, licking his lips, "Yeah."

Saix narrowed his eyes, giving in to his anger at the two men. "What exactly are we going to do?"

Genesis moved closer to him; he reached over and began to remove the blunette's orange prison jumpsuit, "I don't know… This is news to me." He sat back down on the side of the cot as soon as the younger man was stripped of his clothing.

Watching as the youngest prisoner was stripped of his prison clothes, Sephiroth got out of his own uniform. He pressed against Saix's bare back, his hard arousal nudging at the younger man's pale ass. Sephiroth's hand moved up to firmly grip the blunette's chin, turning his head to the side to he could speak directly into his pointed ear, "Get on your hands and knees, mutt."

"I kneel for no one, you arrogant bastard." He growled back, baring his teeth.

"If you want your information, you'll do what I say." A pleased hum passed Sephiroth's lips as Saix sunk to the ground, getting on his hands and knees. He wove his fingers into the silky blue locks and shoved his head forward, the younger man's nose bumping into Genesis' throbbing erection. "Suck him."

Biting back another snarl, Saix leaned forward, taking the elder prisoner's cock between his lips. He sucked gently, slowly, not wanting at all to give this man release. Exactly three seconds after, yes, he counted, a sharp pain shot up his spine. When he tried to pull away from Genesis, the hand that was still in his hair shoved him down further on the man's arousal.

He closed his eyes tightly, growling deep in his throat, unintentionally giving extremely pleasing vibrations around the other prisoner's length. Sephiroth pushed deeper inside of him and moaned, leaning his head back.

"Fuck…" His voice sounded strained, "You're _so_ damn tight…!"

Genesis let out a series of long moans, his back arching a little, "By the _Goddess_! His mouth… is amazing, Seph!"

As the silver-haired former general began to thrust into him harshly, his body rocked forward until he was nearly choking on the thick length in his mouth. It did not last long, Saix thanked whatever magical person up on a cloud that was looking over scum like him, and Sephiroth fell over the edge after only a few more deep thrusts. He let out a nearly silent cry, and the blunette felt a stream of hot liquid shoot into his body. Genesis came a few moments later with a loud moan, his head tossed back. Saix unhappily swallowed what was forced down his throat before pulling away and spitting out what he could. Sephiroth pulled out from him and pulled him to his feet by the silky blue locks.

"His home town is Midgar. He has a half-brother named Lazard. Anything else, mutt?"

Saix took in a shuddering breath, "Yes… What are his hours at the prison..?"

"He comes in around 7:30 and leaves by 9:30."

"One more…" Saix felt his hair get released and he bent down, beginning to fix his clothing, "Does he have weaknesses..?"

"The guard Tseng… His lover."

"Oh?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes." He shoved Saix toward the cell door, "Get going, mutt. I can't wait until your next visit."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N from A.C.: Oy. This did not come out the way I wanted it to. **_

Saix left the two men's cell and re-locked the door behind him as he went. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it out somewhat from the ruffled mess it was turned into when Genesis had gripped it in the midst of their activities. He made his way to the psych ward, pushing past the white double doors. Everything in this part of the prison was a stark white color instead of the dark grey-ish color of the rest of the facility.

The blunette walked to the back of the hallway and gave a small nod to the redhead that was already there. "Did you talk to them yet?"

"Why would I do that? They creep me out…" Axel frowned and brushed a bit of Saix's hair out of his face, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

The blunette snarled and knocked Axel's hand away from him, "I am fine." He sighed and looked at the door before them, "I really am not looking forward to this."

Saix dropped down to his knees in front of the door, slipping the sharpened claw of his right index finger into the more complicated lock than Sephiroth's cell door. From what Axel could see it was just a wiggling of the finger and Saix cursing under his breath, but it was really much more than that, and he knew it. A few short minutes later, the blunette prisoner pulled away from the lock and stood up. He sighed when he suddenly remembered the hidden cameras in this area of the prison. Shaking his head, he decided not to tell Axel and that he would deal with that when the time comes.

He turned to look at the redhead and nodded, "Go inside, Axel. You are coming in with me."

"What?" Acidic emerald eyes widened slightly, "I told you they creep me out! I'm not going in there!"

"Well they have told me before that they like you. So get in there. You may have to act as my bargaining piece."

"What?" Axel yelped before he was pushed into the somewhat large padded and window-less room.

Saix followed after him and closed the door behind them, watching as three pairs of bright cat-like green-blue eyes landed on them. There were three boys in the cell, rather, they were all over eighteen but they still looked a little like boys. Their silver hair was shiny and looked like it would be silky to the touch. Their skin was deathly pale and they varied in height. The youngest of the brothers was also the shortest, the middle sibling was taller and thinner than the youngest, and the eldest brother was tall and muscular.

"Mother?" The youngest brother, Kadaj, tilted his head slightly much like a curious dog, "Do you have Mother with you?"

Saix shook his head, "I do not have Mother, Kadaj. But I did bring you the pretty redhead."

Those cat eyes sparkled and the small boy looked over at Axel, "Our kitten… Our little kitten has come to us…"

Axel blinked and moved closer to the blunette, "Why is he calling me that?"

"I told you," Saix said quietly, "They like you. So be nice to them because I need information."

"Yazoo…" Kadaj's voice broke through to the two other men and the middle sibling looked over at the youngest, "He brought us the pretty kitten."

Yazoo tilted his head to the side slightly as he spoke, "Of course. The wolf wishes for information, Brother. You know he is here for that."

Kadaj walked over to Axel and touched his face gently, smiling like a cat that caught the mouse. "Oh, I'll gladly give him information in return for the kitten. What do you say, kitty? Will you be mine?"

"What… What do you mean..? 'Be yours'?" The redhead flinched away from the touch and backed up again, getting closer to the stoic blunette.

The middle brother smiled, "We want you, Kitten." He was sitting on one of the cots in the room, petting the hair of the other brother who was perfectly silent, laying his head on Yazoo's lap. "Or rather… Kadaj wants you."

The youngest sibling moved again, pressing Axel against Saix's chest, sandwiching the redhead, "What do you say? Trade you a moment with the Kitten for information? I think it's a fair trade."

"For any information I want?" Saix arched a perfect azure brow in question.

Kadaj nodded, and cupped Axel's jaw, stroking his cheek gently with a thumb, "Of course."

"Deal."

Emerald eyes went wide, "What? Saix, you can't be serious!"

"Very serious. Just do this, Axel, and I will get you out of this prison."

"Out… of prison..?" He bit his bottom lip for a moment and quickly leaned forward, meeting the youngest of the brothers in a fierce kiss. Saix could not help the blush that flushed his skin, watching as he got the slightest sight of tongue meeting tongue as the pairs of lips parted and met again and again. A low purr fell from the blunette's lips, forcing himself to take a step away from the two men. His bright golden eyes slowly traveled away from the two men before he moved to sit on one of the empty cots in the room.

Axel quickly broke off the kiss for a gasp of breath and he pulled the youngest of the three brothers to the last empty cot. He pushed the young man onto the so called 'bed' and crushed their lips together once more, his long fingers digging into the silky silver hair. Kadaj let out the smallest of moans, pressing his body closer to the tall lean form of the redhead. They broke apart when the need for air burned in their lungs.

Kadaj's face was flushed, his bright eyes sparkled devilishly, "You think you're topping, kitten…?"

"I…"

"Wrong." The younger man firmly gripped the redhead's shoulders and flipped them, slamming the older of the two against the cot. "You want your information, little Kitten?"

Axel grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "Ain't my information…"

A predatory smile curved the silver-haired prisoner's lips, "Wonderful," His smile got a little wider, showing white teeth, "and your Puppy friend said he would get you out. You know what that means, right?"

"No… I don't follow…" The redhead swallowed hard, emerald eyes watching the insane prisoner.

"It means you have to do what I want you to do, little Kitten." Small hands traveled down Axel's chest, beginning to remove the orange jumpsuit. "Understood?"

The older male gave a nod and worked on getting undressed, "Yeah. I gotcha."

Once the two men were completely nude their lips met in a heated rush, tongues fighting for dominance that Kadaj easily won over. Hands dug into hair and bodies pressed together, moving in a lustful passion. Axel's hands left the liquid silver and trailed down the beautiful, naked body, over the lean back and sides. He cringed a little when he realized that he could see and feel Kadaj's ribs when his hands played along the pale skin.

The younger man moved his hands down to rest on Axel's thighs, pushing his legs apart gently. He settled on his knees between the older man's legs, moving to press three fingers to the redhead's lips. He gave a deep, unrestrained moan as the older man drew those small fingers into his mouth. "I'll treat you nice, Kitten…" He moaned out, "I swear I will… I always wanted you for myself, my precious Kitty…"

The redhead moaned around the thin fingers he was suckling, eyes watching half-lidded. Kadaj drew out his fingers and pressed one against Axel's entrance, pushing gently until the muscle gave way and the thin digit slipped inside of him. He moaned low, "You're already stretched…?"

Axel squeaked lightly, "I- I…"

"No worries, Kitten… You will belong to me soon after this…" He quickly positioned himself and thrust in to the hilt, his head tossing back as a hoarse moan ripped from his throat. "Dear Shiva!"

The redhead let out a long moan, his hands moving to tightly grip Kadaj's shoulders, "Ah!"

Leaning down to meet his lips, Kadaj started to move his hips as he dominated Axel's mouth with his own. The coupling was speedy and desperate, loud muffled cries and intimate touches were shared as lips were locked and the rocking went faster.

Saix was watching the desperate rocking of the two men, stroking himself in time to the thrusts of Kadaj's hips. His golden eyes followed each movement of the other two men, watching each thrust, each toss of red or silver hair, each twitch of Axel's drooling member. In a sudden moment, the three of them came in unison, crying out loudly as they finished.

Slipping out of the panting redhead, Kadaj looked over at the blunette, "What do you need to know?"

Saix licked his lips and got up from his spot fixing his prison clothes, "Tell me about the security systems in the prison."

Kadaj sat down on the cot and pet Axel's thigh gently, "Mother says that there is only one guard currently supposed to be watching the monitors. She says that he is sleeping… It is the redhead, I forget his name."

"Okay. Where is the head guard at the moment? As well as the warden?"

Tucking a bit of silver hair behind his ear, the youngest brother nodded, "Mother claims that the two of them are in Mister ShinRa's office. Ugh. Doing adult things. Disgusting."

Arching a red brow, Axel sat up, "Dude… You just got through with doing 'adult things'."

"No, my Kitten," Kadaj leaned over and brushed his lips against the older man's, "That was passion."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N from A.C.: Hah, I'm so happy. I was looking forward to writing this chapter for so long. XD Enjoy.**_

Saix stalked down the drab grey hallway that led to the little blond counselor's office. He had left Axel with the three brothers; the redhead had fallen asleep and Kadaj really seemed to like him. Saix laughed to himself softly and turned the corner down the small hall that led to Roxas' office. He stopped before the door, scowling at the 'Roxas Strife' name plate.

Without knocking the blunette opened the door, very much so not expecting what was on the other side. His golden eyes flashed brightly as a smirk curved his lips but he managed somehow to keep himself silent.

A shudder inducing moan echoed out in the office, a slim back arching as hair was tossed back. Saix's smirk grew as he watched. The seat behind the desk that normally was Roxas' spot had the white-haired brother in his place, and in his lap, rocking hard on his erect member was the blond counselor. His back was against Weiss' bare chest and the elder brother had a hand to the small counselor's back, pushing him down to stretch to the desk. The younger of the two brothers was seated on the desk, Roxas' lips stretched around his member, a sliver of pink tongue occasionally peeking out as he licked along the firm arousal.

Nero's hands were laced into the counselor's golden locks, whispering as his hips rocked, "Roxas… yes…"

Another loud moan spilled into the air as Weiss' hips started to move faster, pushing his hard member deeper inside the petit blond. Roxas groaned, his fingers flexing on the pale skin of Nero's hips as he took more of the man's length into his warm mouth.

The voyeuristic blunette could tell that Nero was close to his climax as he watched well-toned muscles tense underneath pale flesh. Just as he had predicted, a few moments later, the raven-haired brother tossed his head back and cried out his release with a mixture of Weiss and Roxas' names on his tongue. A muffled moan sounded out through the room and Saix could see the blond's throat working as he swallowed Nero's release. The younger brother's climax was like a chain reaction to the others; Roxas let out a muffled cry as he came just seconds after, as did Weiss when the tight heat around him tensed and milked him of his seed.

Nero slumped a little, his hands falling from the blond hair and onto the desk top, crimson eyes cracking open to watch Roxas sit up and lick his lips. Weiss opened his eyes slowly, waiting to come back from the abyss of pleasure he had fallen into. When blue-grey met with smoldering gold, the white-haired man let out a gasp.

"S- Saix…?" His voice was husky, strained from the cries he was letting out just moments before.

Bright blue eyes widened as the blunette's name was spoken. Roxas stared at him in shock for a long while before realizing where he was sitting and he carefully lifted himself up off of the elder brother's cock.

Saix smirked and stepped further into the room, "Do I get that option for my session as well, good doctor?"

The petite blond got to his feet and glared at the blunette, a dark blush painting his cheeks, "Shut up, Saix. I'll be with you in a moment." He turned to the two brothers and smiled, "I… I'll come by to see you two later, alright?"

Nero hopped off of the desk and brought the young counselor into a deep, passionate kiss, making his heart skip a beat and his toes curl. He pulled back and smiled softly, touching the blond's face gently, "I hope you follow through with that… Goodbye for now, Roxas…" The younger brother moved to gather his orange jumpsuit and hurriedly pulled it on.

Weiss chuckled softly, already up and dressed, "We'll be seeing you later, Rox." Blue-grey orbs met crimson and the elder brother purred, "Come now, Nero. We best be going."

The younger man nodded and took Weiss' hand in his own, "Yes, Brother."

Saix watched as the two left before turning back to look at the young counselor. Roxas already dressed in his boxers and jeans, he was pulling on his shirt when the blunette looked over. Saix chuckled softly, "I assume I do not get the same treatment?"

The blond scowled and picked his clipboard off the side of the desk before walking, albeit with a slight limp, over to his seat in front of the plush couch. "Sit down, Saix."

The blunette obediently took a seat on the center of the couch, his eyes locked onto the small man before him, "You did not answer my question."

"No. You don't get the same treatment. Why are you here? It's not time for you yet."

"I need some information…" Saix leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he silently willed his body to calm down from what he saw as he walked in.

"Information? The same reason I was told that you broke into both Sephiroth's cell and the psych ward?"

"You could say that, yes." He smirked, "They know I broke in already?"

"They do. They told me right away. You're not going to get away with this very easily, Saix. They're concerned. You're definitely going to get a punishment because of your actions this time. There's no escaping it."

"I will accept my punishment, Counselor. I want to know, though, if you can spare a few answers before I receive whatever it is they chose for me."

The blond sighed and began scribbling things down on his notepad, "I'll answer what I can."

"Wonderful." The blunette smiled, "Do not worry yourself, Roxas, I merely want to know some things I was curious about."

"Get on with it, Saix."

"Right. Tell me, you know the head guard, yes?" He arched a perfect azure brow at the younger man.

"Tseng? Yes, I know him… Why?"

"You notice he acts very different from the other guards, right?"

"I suppose so…"

"He… is not from around here like the others, is he?"

"As far as I know… he isn't. Why do you need to know that?"

Ignoring the blond's question, Saix continued, "You have copies of medical and personal records for everyone in this prison… Am I right, Roxas?"

"Yes… you are…"

The blunette smiled, revealing his fangs, "Would you… let me read one?"

Finally looking up from his clipboard, Roxas frowned, "Not unless you want to read your own. Those files are confidential. Only myself, Hojo, Ansem, and Rufus can read them."

"… Where are they kept?"

"I'm not telling you that, Saix. Those are personal files. Not for your eyes. If you want information on a specific person, I suggest you talk to that person. Not me."

"Very well." The blunette stood up and smiled, "I assume they will be here for me soon to bring me to Ansem. Wish me luck, my pretty little one."

"Get the hell out of my office, Saix. I'm so tired of seeing you get into trouble… It wouldn't be surprising if they sent you to death row."

"Fate leads where she wishes, Roxas. As a loyal dog, I can only follow."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N from A.C.: And thus Saix gets knocked down a notch.**_

The blunette prisoner left the blond in his office and immediately met with both Xemnas and Reno. He let a smile curve his lips and he purred, "Why what brings you two to me this fine afternoon?"

The redheaded guard frowned and narrowed his aquamarine eyes, obviously uncomfortable to be anywhere near prisoner number 07 since his encounter with the man in the showers. "We're takin' ya to Ansem, yo."

Saix smirked, "Silly little one... I know you are frightened of me... But little do I care about that." He pressed the smaller man against the bland stone wall and sneered, "Do you need another taste of what I can do to you...?"

The small redhead tensed up against the wall, closing his eyes tightly, "Please, don't..."

Saix's excited purring suddenly turned into a snarl as the other guard pulled him off of Reno. Xemnas slammed the blunette into the wall right beside where the redhead had been. The tanned guard narrowed his eyes, lowering his voice to a deadly hiss, "Stop this now, Saix. Leave him alone."

The prisoner gave a fang revealing smile and stared into Xemnas' amber eyes, "You are keeping us, my lovely guard. Mister Ansem will be upset. We best get moving, am I correct?" He hooked a leg around Xemnas' waist and ground his hips against the guard's. "Am I?"

The silver-haired man grit his teeth and pushed Saix harder into the wall as he pushed himself away. "Let's get going."

Reno gave a slight nod and grabbed the prisoner's wrist, pulling him to follow as the tanned guard trailed behind the two of them. They all stopped once they were faced with the large wooden door that led to Ansem's office.

"'ave fun, 07." Reno glared at him and opened the door, shoving the blunette into the room.

Saix let out a huff of breath as the door closed behind him. He looked over at Ansem who was sitting behind a large mahogany desk and purred. "Why hello."

Ansem frowned and got to his feet and walked around the desk, "You've been doing terrible things around the prison. Breaking people out of cells, breaking into cells and the psych ward, and harming and raping my guards? You are going to be punished for this, 07."

Crossing his arms, Saix shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner, "I know that."

"You know and yet you still do it?"

The blunette nodded, "Yes. Why would I not? If I need sex I will not force myself to stay away from it. That would be foolish."

"What about Marluxia's murder? Or the attack on Reno?"

"Merely acciden-"

Ansem snarled, taking a threatening step toward the blunette, "Don't you dare say accidents. Those were not accidents, you stupid dog."

A wide grin split the prisoner's lips, "Dog, hmn? Just a mangy dog? Dogs attack, my good man."

The Deputy Warden narrowed his deadly amber eyes, "You're here for punishment." His arm shot out quicker than the blunette could react and strong fingers wrapped around the thin throat, "You're not here to talk. So shut your mouth and take your punishment like a man."

Saix's hands automatically went up to claw at the hand that was cutting off his oxygen, "Ba… Bastard…"

The stronger man smirked and slammed the blunette into the closest wall. His strong hand pressed forward and up, forcing Saix's watering eyes to look up at the ceiling. Ansem leaned forward to hiss in the younger man's ear, "What did I say about talking, Saix?"

The blunette bared his teeth and reacted in the blink of an eye, bringing his knee up and connecting it with the silver-haired man's crotch hard and fast, sending him reeling backwards. Saix dropped to his hands and knees, moving one hand to rub his aching throat. He took in quick and shaky breaths as he tried desperately to get air back to his lungs.

"You little _bitch_!" Ansem's voice rasped, loud and angry.

Heavy boots stomped over and a sharp pain exploded in Saix's mind. He fell to his side, arms moving to hold his side, a pained cry slipping past his lips. Instantly, out of instinct, he curled into himself, shielding his head with his hands. The same boot left the ground and stomped on his side, this time though, he grit his teeth before he let out a noise.

"You don't fight back, little bitch." Ansem snarled, wrapping a fistful of blue hair around his fist and tugging hard, causing Saix's head to be pulled back and a sharp cry to be wrenched from plush lips. "You take your damn punishment for being the worthless piece of shit that you are! You don't fucking fight back!"

For once in his adult life, Saix was truly scared of someone, the harsh actions and cruel words spoken by the man attacking him caused him to remember his old Master. Golden eyes slammed shut as he cried out, "I am sorry! I will not fight!"

Ansem narrowed his eyes at the blunette, "Damn right." He let go of the azure blue hair and smirked at the sickening _crack_ noise that the prisoner's head made against the hard tile floor. "Not so tough when someone's stronger than you, hmn?"

Saix whimpered and curled into a tight ball once more, every muscle in his body tensed, ears twitched wildly, trying to pick up anything that could give away what Ansem was going to do next.

"I asked you a question, 07!" A hard kick to the back forced the prisoner on his stomach, "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

The blunette let out a loud yelp, responding almost automatically to the command, "No! No, I am not tough!"

The Deputy Warden smirked and walked away from the man on the floor, his boots echoing through the room. He stopped walking suddenly and it caused Saix to look up. His hand was on the doorknob and his deadly amber eyes were focused on the blunette.

The prisoner weakly sat up on his knees, one arm holding his stomach as every part of his torso burned in pain, "S- Sir..?"

Ansem smirked, relishing in the control he had gained over the young prisoner, wondering how exactly it happened so fast. "Get back to your cell, 07. Someone will see you later."

Struggling to his feet, Saix nodded, "Yes, Sir…"


	23. Chapter 23

_**A.N. from A.C.: I couldn't figure out how to run this all as one chappie so it's a little time skippy with different characters. Sorry!**_

Saix sat on his cot quietly; he barely remembered coming back to his cell, he felt out of control of his own body. He felt scared. He had not want to be subjected to whatever the Deputy Warden had in mind during his stay in the man's office. The blunette just figured his body forced him into automatic submission as he was being attacked.

"07."

The prisoner looked up at the barred cell wall, meeting the dark brown eyes of one of the more serious guards. "Tseng…"

"Ansem sent me to talk to you… about what you did to people today."

"Why do you care? It is not any of your business." The blunette snarled and walked up the door of the cell and leaned against it.

"It is my business, 07. I'm part of this prison. The Warden personally asked me to get the information from you. If you cooperate, I'll bring you to the medic."

"The Warden sent you, hmn?"

"... Correct."

"So, what? After he was finished fucking that tight little ass of yours, he sent you here?" The prisoner let his lips twitch up into a smirk, his arms crossed over his chest. "Can't you tell you're just a fucktoy, pretty guard?"

Tseng clenched his jaw, "I'm not here to talk about my relationship with the Warden. I'm here to talk about you and your issues."

"Do not bother. I am not telling anything to a pathetic little toy like you." The blunette huffed, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"Either you can tell me or you can go to the Warden and tell him. I can't punish you but he can, 07."

Saix let out a barking laugh, "Do not be stupid! You know he has to keep me alive. I know powerful people that could kill him in the blink of the eye!" He uncrossed his arms and tightly gripped the bars of his cell, snarling at the guard on the other side, "And you would never see your precious master ever again."

"Ruf- The Warden can order whatever prisoner he wants to to be killed. He's not afraid of you, 07." Tseng snapped back at him, obviously overprotective of the blond man.

The prisoner bared his teeth threateningly at the Wutaiian guard, "Brainless scum is what you are! Your master is afraid of me and I know it."

"If that's what you think, then think it. I don't trust anything people like you say." The guard turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard Saix.

"Now I can see why the Warden keeps you around, sexy! Nice ass!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xemnas sighed as he downed a shot at the local bar just a block away from the prison. He was a freelance guard most of the time, so he got random hours however Rufus fucking ShinRa decided on torture him. He gave an inward groan as Reno plopped down in the seat beside him, giving a small nod to acknowledge the redheaded man.

"Yo, Xem, 'ow's it going wit' dog-boy?" He gave a cheeky grin to the older man and chuckled, turning to the bartender to order his usual.

"I don't want to talk about it." The silveret mumbled, "It's nothing to be concerned about."

"Nothin' to be concerned about? The fucker raped me and knocked me unconscious!" Reno suddenly paled and looked around the area, "… and I just said that really loud, didn't I?"

"You did…"

"Whatever, yo. Point is, it is somethin' ta be concerned 'bout. The fucker's gunna getcha, Xem." The redhead picked up his beer and took a sip, "An' ya won't be able to do nothin' 'bout it. He's a clever dude, yanno."

Xemnas' grip on his empty shot glass tightened and he scowled, "I'm smarter than he is… He calls himself a dog. I'm smarter than a dog."

"That may be true, yo, but he calls e'eryone dogs or some other animal. I don't get the way 'is brain works."

"He just wants everyone to know they're not important… I say he's trying to hard when he's around morons that can't even understand him." Amber eyes narrowed at the other man, "I don't see why you think he's such a big deal. You're the newest guard. He's been at the prison for as long as I can remember."

"Why don't they kill him? Electric chair? Firing squad? Lethal injection, yo?" The redhead ignored the glare and ordered two beers, handing one to the tanned guard once they were slid down the bar. "I mean, it ain't like people like having him around."

"Talk to ShinRa about that, not me." Xemnas murmured around the bottle he tipped to his lips, "It's not like I have any power in the prison hierarchy."

"And what? Ya think ShinRa will tell me if he's plannin' on killin' dog-boy? He ain't gonna tell me that, Xem. You know what, though?"

"Oh, dear Gaia… you have a plan…" The tanned guard pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Damn right I have a plan!" The redhead chuckled and took a swig from his beer bottle, "The one person I know that c'n ask ShinRa wit'out gettin' killed is Tseng, yanno."

"He hates you." The older man muttered bluntly, glancing at Reno only to see him start to freak out over his 'awesome' plan. How can this manage to work?

"But he likes you! Why don't you ask Tseng ta ask ShinRa! It'll work, yo!" He grinned brightly at the silveret who just rolled his eyes. "I mean, really, you c'n get yer answers!"

"… I never wanted the answers. You did."

"Lies an' slander, yo."

Xemnas gave a small chuckle, "You're a moron, you know that?"

"'ey, no need ta be mean, Xemmy-kuns. I ain't bein' mean ta you!"

"But you're trying to get me killed by Tseng."

"He likes you!"

"He doesn't like anyone."

"… He likes Rufus."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N from A.C.: Chappie idea comes from the wonderful Kickcows. Thank you, darling! Sorry it's such a short chapter though! **_

A loud shuddering moan let out in the office of the Warden, "Dear fuck, Tseng…" He bucked his hips up, pushing deeper inside the man riding his pulsing length. He pressed his chest against Tseng's back, groaning deep in his throat as he slammed into the older man's prostate, causing him to whine softly.

"R- Rufus…" The brunet's back arched when one of the blond's hands came around to pick at pert nipples. The other arm wrapped around the older man's waist, pulling him back against him.

Rufus nipped at the guard's ear, growling out, "What did I say…" He ground his teeth on the fragile flesh as he gave a hard thrust against Tseng's sweet spot, "about calling me by… my name..?"

Tseng's muscles clenched deliciously in apology at the mistake before his head fell back against the younger man's shoulder, "Ngh… s- sorry, Sir…"

The young Warden thrust up faster, moving his hands to tightly grip the Wutaiian guard's hips, digging his well-manicured fingernails into pale flesh. The older man dug his nails into the arms of the black spinny chair that they were situated in and rocked his hips desperately, so close to the edge. Rufus let out a deep groan, his fingernails digging in and breaking flesh, as he thrust faster, pushing in as deep as he could go.

"I'm so… fucking close…"

"Please, Sir…" The guard begged, leaning forward a bit so he could push back against the Warden's moving hips.

Rufus bit down hard on the older man's neck and pushed as deep into the other man as he could. He gave a muffled shout of his release, continuing to rock his hips until the guard was filled. He released the guard's neck and immediately pulled out of the older man, pushing him away from the chair. Tseng stumbled a bit, weak on his feet, still short of his climax.

He looked back at the Warden, pure unadulterated need shining in his deep brown eyes, "S- Sir…"

"Clean yourself up." The blond hissed, "Get dressed and go do your job."

Tseng swallowed down the pain from the harsh order and limped over to the couch in the office where his clothes had been removed. He glanced over at the Warden and watched as he tucked himself away. The guard finished dressing himself and walked with a small limp over to the door.

"Sir… Do you need anything..?" He wondered how he could keep his voice cold and emotionless even though his heart burned with need to be pleasured by the younger man.

"No, Tseng. Go do your job." The harsh voice came back at him and the guard nodded.

The Wutaiian man opened the door and walked out; letting out a shuddering sigh as he started down the hallway, hoping his throbbing erection wouldn't be easily noticed. He let out a sharp gasp when he felt two hands grab him, one taking hold of his wrist and the other one covering his mouth. He was quickly pulled into an office that was currently not being used. He chocolate brown eyes widened as he finally saw the smirking blunette that was holding him captive.

"I see… you are in need of a little help…" The prisoner's voice came out in a low purr as he moved the hand over the guard's mouth to palm at the bulge in his trousers.

Tseng squeaked, bucking his hips involuntarily, "N- No… stop it…"

"See, Tseng…" The clawed hand undid the guard's trousers and slipped inside, stroking along the pulsing member, "I was right, hmn? I knew that he thinks of you only as a toy." He leaned over to whisper in the older man's ear, his hand pulling away from the tanned wrist to push up and under the guard's uniform shirt. "All you want from him… is love, am I correct?"

The older man arched his back against the door he was pressed against and let out a strangled moan, something he was trying to hold back, "I- I… That's none of your business, Saix!"

The blunette snorted, moving his hand faster over the guard's hard length, "Oh? But I think I could help you, Tseng… I think that I can give you the release that the good Warden does not let you have."

"I- I don't want you!"

Dropping to his knees, Saix pulled down the guard's pants and boxers, exposing him to the cool air of the office. "By the look of it… You do." He purred softly, giving the erection before him a long lick from base to tip, being sure to lap up the droplets of pre-come pooling at the tip.

The Wutaiian let out a surprising noise – that not even he knew he could make – that was halfway between a moan and a cry. "S- Saix!" He bucked his hips, needing desperately to get into that wonderfully wet and warm mouth.

"I want something from you…" Another long lick, "If you give me what I want, I will give you what you want. Deal..?"

The brunet bucked his hips, his shaking hands moving to grip the blunette's hair, "A- Anything!"

"Is that a deal…?" He nipped at the crown of the older man's member, drawing out a sharp cry, "Or not..?"


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N from A.C.: Omg. It's a chapter. I definitely need to write more.**_

Tseng tossed his head back, ignoring the loud thump, the sudden burst of pain, and the slight blur in his vision as his head hit the door. "I- It's a deal! Just help me!"

How could he be letting himself be controlled by scum like Saix? It's nothing that he was trained to handle, having sexual pleasure being used against him after a denial by his boss, and Saix was attractive… It wasn't like this was Hojo. The Wutaiian guard tightened his grip on the azure blue hair as his hips bucked up; trying to push his member past those pink plump lips.

Saix pulled away from the man's engorged length with a teasing lick to the tip, "It does not sound like you would be keeping your promise… It sounds like you are merely saying it because you need your release."

The Wutaiian swallowed hard and bit his bottom lip, "I… I'll tell you whatever you want… Please just… help me."

_Bad idea, Tseng. Bad idea. You're going to get one hell of a punishment for this one._

Deadly fangs glistened in the minimal light of the room as the blunette stared up at the older man, "Wonderful…"

Tseng let out a shuddering gasp, his hips bucking forward, as the younger man took the head of his cock in between those perfect lips. His moans were breathy and quick, his chest heaving as the skilled tongue of the prisoner wove up and down his shaft. He pushed the younger man's head down further, thrusting up at the same time, moaning loudly as he felt his tip hit the back of Saix's throat.

"Dear Leviathan…" The guard moaned loudly, arching his back. "I'm so… close…."

Saix pulled back a little, licking around the crown of the Wutaiian's erection and licking at the slit, sending shivers of pleasure up the guard's spine.

One rough suck to his tip was the older man's undoing; he let out a sharp cry, quickly muffling it by biting down on his fist, as he spilled into the prisoner's mouth. Saix swallowed it all and pulled away from the length in his mouth, purring deeply as the Wutaiian pulled at his hair.

Tseng slid down the door to rest on his bottom on the floor, his breathing was heavy and quick, "W- Wow… You're certainly good with your… mouth…"

The prisoner purred, closing the distance between the two of them. His chest pressed against the guard's and his lips brushed the shell of the older man's ear, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself… now… about our deal..?"

The Wutaiian took in a deep breath, his head leaning back against the wall, "Right…. What do you want from me? Do you want my body like Rufus does?"

"Oh, no." The blunette smirked, giving a little nip to the brunet's ear lobe, "I fear you're just a little too… clingy for my tastes…"

The deep brown eyes narrowed, though inwardly the guard was more than relieved that he wouldn't have to share his body between both the prisoner and Warden. "Clingy..?"

"Mn… I suppose I could have used a better word but I cannot think of one at the moment." He smirked, pulling away from the brunet's ear to graze his lips over Tseng's, "However… that is not the topic I wish to discuss right now."

It was so tempting to just push forward a little and capture those perfect lips with his own, but the guard refused to give in to the begging voice within him. His chocolate brown eyes stared into those bright golden orbs, "What do you want… to discuss..?"

Moving one clawed hand up, Saix cupped the older man's cheek and trailed his finger tips from the smooth skin of his face and into the silky oil black hair, "Tell me, Tseng… How does one gain the trust of men in high power?"

"What do you mean…? You mean like… Ansem and Rufus?" He tilted his head into the touch, relishing the feeling of someone being so gentle with him, imagining it to be Rufus' hand.

"Exactly. You see, Tseng… I think I have been doing bad things for much too long. I wish to do my share in this prison."

"You… want to turn good?" The brunet's eyebrows shot up to his airline in shock, "That doesn't seem right, Saix. You don't seem, like that kind of person."

"Oh? I do not?" He let out a breathy chuckle, his hand trailing down the older man's neck as he spoke, "I think I can be good if I want to be. Now, will you answer my question?"

"To.. gain their trust..? I guess… you could try and spend time with them… help them with stuff… I'm not completely sure."

"Alright." The blunette let a low hum rumble in his chest, he was so close that Tseng could just barely feel his chest vibrate, "How about this…. Does the Warden have any weaknesses?"

"Weaknesses? I don't feel as though I should tell you that information, Saix…" He leaned his head back with a soft groan as he felt warm breath skim along the sensitive skin of his neck, "He… He would get angry with me…"

"What is your point, Warden's pet? Do you really want to suffer all your life? Have nothing to live for except being used as a sex toy? Something for your so called 'lover' to fuck like his own fist?" Sharp fangs brushed against the pale flesh of the older man's throat, "Would you not like to be your own man? To find true and honest love?"

"I…"

"Come now, Tseng. You can tell me…" He licked up the salty skin, tracing along his neck and jaw, up to suckle on the older man's ear gently.

With a shuddering moan, the Wutaiian responded, "I- I do… I want someone to love me…"

"If you help me… If you tell me what the weakens the good Warden, you can be free of him."

"He…" Tseng let out a deep moan as Saix's tongue began to travel back down to his neck, pausing ever so often to nibble at the flesh, "He's afraid of Sephiroth… and Reno… Reno can get him to do anything."

"How interesting… And yourself?"

"He… He likes my body…" The Wutaiian moaned low as he got a sharp bite to his collarbone, "That's all, though."

The purr he got from the blunette as he rested his hands on those thin hips was a little bit of a surprise to the older man. The prisoner trailed his hand down to skim along the pale skin of the brunet's chest, "So… If I asked you to join me… would you? I can help you get away from him. I can help you find love, Tseng."


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N from A.C.: Excuse the terrible ending of this chappie… I could not write it… I tried for DAYS… Sorry…**_

Tseng took in a deep breath that is had not even known he was holding. His lungs filled with air, chest pushing out against the blunette's. "Saix..."

"Yes, Tseng? Will you join me or no?"

"I... I will..."

"Wonderful..." The blunette purred, pushing harder against the older man's chest. "Would you like an award for that..?"

The deep brown eyes widened, "T- Two times...?"

The prisoner arched a brow, his golden eyes twinkling with curiosity, "'Two times'? What do you mean?"

"You... You're going to let me... come... twice..?" A deep rosy blush spread on the brunet's cheeks, "I..."

"You are not going to tell me that you have never experienced such a thing, are you?" The blunette huffed, moving back from the guard to let him pull away from the wall.

"I... um... of course not, Saix... Just... um... you haven't come yet..." The guard's cheeks flushed a brighter red as he shook his head before looking down at the ground.

The blunette hummed, his eyes closing as he mumbled, "I would certainly enjoy coming with you, Tseng."

The Wutaiian shivered and walked closer to the prisoner, "Saix... why are you being so kind to me?"

"I have more than once been in your spot." He spoke softly, his hand cupping the guard's cheek. "I know how it feels to be used and not have the release that teases you from the start. That is how I know you so well. Not only have I been exactly where you stand with the good Warden, but I felt how you feel."

"I... I don't understand..." Tseng spoke quietly, as not to upset Saix as he was showing such gentleness.

"I loved my Master. Just as you love ShinRa. I felt my heart break every single time he used me until it drove me to who I am today. Though, I am still just a measly attack dog, I am not against taking what I want any longer. I wanted him to feel my pain. Do you not want ShinRa to feel the pain you feel?"

"I... want... I do... I want him to feel it, Saix..." Tseng closed his eyes and nuzzled the younger man's hand.

"Let me help you, then." The prisoner purred, brushing his lips against the older man's. "I can help you get revenge on ShinRa... But you need to help me with something."

The deep brown eyes fell closed slowly, leaning forward a little to try and get a kiss from the younger man. A soft whine fell past his lips as the blunette pulled away. "What do you need help with..?"

"I want you to help me get X-"

The door to the office slowly creaked open and the prisoner let a smirk cross his lips, "Xemnas..."

Deep amber eyes looked at the two men in the office before turning to look at the other guard, "Tseng..? Are you alright?"

The Wutaiian man's mouth opened slightly and fell closed seconds later. He gave a slight nod and blushed deeply, finally finding the right words, "Xem... I'm fine... I..."

"You what? 07, get away from him!" The tanned guard snarled, grabbing Tseng's wrist and tugging him away from the blunette. "Be careful around him, Tseng, Sir."

The brunet pulled his hand out of the other man's grasp and frowned. "I know he won't hurt me."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the older guard, what ever calm exterior he was showing broke in the presence on the blue haired prisoner, "Of course he'll hurt you! Are you that stupid? You automatically make friends with rapists to use you as a fuck toy?"

Gritting his teeth, Tseng slammed the tanned man against the wall, causing Saix's eyes to sparkle as his mind raced one hundred miles per hour. The brunet hissed, staring into the amber eyes, "Do not call me those things, Xemnas! I'm very much so smarter than you and I always will be. I can obviously over power you without really trying. Understood?"

The tanned guard snarled, "Fine."

The blunette moved quickly, pressing his chest to the Wutaiian's back, forcing him to press hard against Xemnas. Saix let a low purr leave his lips, "Well, Tseng... I think now is a wonderful time for you to assist me... As payment..."

Letting a soft moan fall past his lips, Tseng nodded, "I think I agree with you."

"What are you two going on about?" Xemnas snapped, "Tseng, get off of me!" His back arched, hips pushing forward in an unconscious effort of getting the older man off of him.

Tseng moaned low in his throat as Xemnas pushed against his forming erection, "Xem... That feels good..."

Saix pressed his swelling member against the older man, purring when it sat snugly in the clothed cleft of his ass. "Tseng..." The blunette purred out, "I get to fuck him... Not you."

Biting back a deep groan, the Wutaiian nodded, "O- Okay..."

Saix's sharp fangs nipped at the older man's ear, "But... You can have his beautiful mouth..."

Xemnas grit his teeth, hands moving to push at the other guard's shoulders, "Let me go! I swear I'll report you!"

Saix took a quick step back, pulling Tseng back by his shirt collar. He pressed his chest against Xemnas' and pushed his lips to the tan guard's in a heated kiss. Those gorgeous amber eyes widened as Saix's golden orbs fell closed. The blunette's pointed ears twitched as soon as Tseng let out a soft moan, his head tilted to deepen the kiss.

One hand slowly traveled to grip the young guard's hip as the other wove into the silky silver hair, the kiss never breaking. Xemnas' hands shot up and fisted the azure locks, pulling hard and forcing the two apart.

A deep blush spread across the tanned cheeks, "Stop this right now!"

Saix gave a low purr as he tightly gripped the young guard's chin, "You are going through with this. I will get you. You WILL be mine."

"I belong to no one."

"Funny," The prisoner smirked, his eyes glinting, "that's my line..." He leaned in to press his lips to the guard's but was pulled away as the brunet guard yanked hard on his hair. Saix snarled and whipped around, ignoring the pulling on his hair, slamming the older guard to the ground, "What do you think you are doing?"

Tseng let out a long moan, his head leaning back against the concrete floor. "I want... you to hurry up... the person that uses this office..." He glanced up at the clock hanging from the wall, "His shift starts soon..."

Saix smirked, relishing the fact that he had one of the prison's guards on his side. "Alright." He got to his feet and turned to face Xemnas who was struggling with the lock on the office door. "My pretty guard, what in Gaia's name are you doing?"

The tanned guard turned around, pressing himself to the door, eyes narrowing at the young prisoner, "What do you think? I'm trying to get the fuck out of here."

Letting out a dark laugh, the blunette quickly took hold of the younger guard's wrist and tugged him close, holding him against his body by wrapping an arm around his waist. "You will not be getting away so soon…"

Xemnas grit his teeth, "Let me go right now."

"Not when I am so close to getting what I want." The prisoner smirked and quickly pressed the young guard against the floor, settling between his splayed legs. "You will be helping Tseng out as well… How does that sound?"

The tanned guard opened his mouth to respond but was stopped as Saix pushed their lips together in a frenzied kiss. His pointed ears twitched and he could hear clothing falling to the floor, realizing it was Tseng getting ready for what was soon to come. Saix pressed harder into the kiss, grinding his hips against the tanned man's.

Xemnas turned his head, letting out a gasp for air, "Stop this!"

"What is too bad for you… I am not planning to stop…" The prisoner pulled back, sitting up on his knees only to tear the younger guard's pants off of him, purring deeply at what was revealed, "Bad day to go without anything underneath, Xemnas…"

Those amber eyes narrowed more and kicked out at the other man, only to have his legs held down at the ankles by the Wutaiian guard. The tan guard gasped, "Tseng? Please, don't do this to me!"

Avoiding the amber orbs, Tseng mumbled quietly, holding down the tan man's legs, "I made a deal with him, Xemnas…" The chocolate brown eyes looked down as Saix lost his clothes and got into position. "I'm sorry…"


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N from A.C.: I'm sorry I haven't been getting chappies out lately... of anything. I've been having real life drama and college stuff and too much going on now. Grr.**_

The blond warden leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, "What to do... what to do...?"

His guards have betrayed him and now the blunette prisoner has made sure he wasn't going to get them back. There were really only two things that came to the young man's mind that he could do to put a stop to all this betrayal; he could either fire both Tseng and Xemnas, or he could send the prisoner to his death.

Now, which one to pick? … Like that would be a hard choice.

Obviously, if Saix were sentenced to death, the rapes in the prison would greatly decrease. He would get his guards back, Tseng would belong to him once more, and with Tseng belonging to him, he could deal out punishment as he saw fit.

He smirked and sat up straight, opening his eyes. "Perfect." He reached over to the speaker button on his large oak desk and hit it, speaking so the entire prison could hear, "Tseng, bring prisoner number 07 to my office immediately."

Relaxing in his seat once more, the warden watched the door that led to his office from the hallway, only having to wait a few brief moments for the two men to enter. The two men were rather debauched in their appearance. The Wutaiian guard had a faint flush across his cheeks and instead of the perfect uniform he usually wore, his clothes were ruffled and his hair was mussed. Saix, on the other hand, seemed more put together and had a smirk crossing his lips.

"You called, Sir?" Tseng asked breathlessly.

"I did..." The warden seemed to purr out his response, steepling his fingers as he sat back in his seat.

The blunette purred right back at him, the sound rumbling in his chest, "And why was that, Good Warden?"

"I'm changing your sentence, 07."

A delicate azure blue brow arched, "Changing my sentence, you say? To what exactly?"

Rufus crossed one leg over the other, his lips crooking upward into a smirk, "As of now, you're being sentenced to death."

A low growl escaped the blunette's throat as his golden eyes narrowed, "Excuse me? I do not think I heard you correctly... I am being _what_?"

"You are being sentenced to death." The Warden smirked, "You're going to be put down like a good for nothing dog."

"How _dare_ you!" Saix howled angrily, taking a threatening step toward the other man. "You know you cannot send me to death! You know I have people on the outside that will be furious if they find out!"

Tseng stepped forward quickly and pulled Saix's arms behind his back, holding onto them tightly so the blunette could not escape. He swallowed hard, not wanting to hurt the prisoner, but also not wanting to go against the blond. The guard looked at the warden, meeting those icy blue eyes with his deep brown ones, "Sir..."

The blond smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "Even though you think you've claimed my pets, Saix, they still are under my control. I still own Tseng. He's still mine. Xemnas is mine. He always will be."

"No! They are mine!" The prisoner hissed, pulling against the guard's grip to try and break free of his grasp. "Let go of me, Tseng! I swear I will kill him! He has no right to do this!"

The warden chuckled darkly, "I have the right. I control this prison and I control what gets done to you, 07."

"No! You have to go through the government!" The blunette snarled.

Leaning back in his chair, the warden's icy eyes sparkled, "Actually, I don't. Since I own this prison - all of it - I get to choose what goes on. You are under _my_ control, 07. The government doesn't get a say in that."

"Liar! I know you are lying!"

"Saix, please..." Tseng tugged on his arms, trying to get him to step back.

"And you!" The blunette whirled around and snarled at the guard, "How can you take his side when you will just get turned into a good for nothing fuck toy all over again?"

Tseng felt his chest get tight, a sharp pain piercing his heart for a brief moment, "I'm not..."

"How's that any different from how you treated him, 07?" Rufus snapped, "You fucked him too. Just to try and break out of here."

"Please... Stop-"

"At least I gave him pleasure, Midgarian scum!" Saix snarled low and deadly, "You toss him away like trash!"

"Like what you do with Xemnas?" Rufus quipped with a smirk.

Something in Saix snapped and he broke free from the Wutaiian guard, "Do not bring him into this!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N from A.C.: I adore Rufus... why do I make him such an asshole? XD Whateverrr, this was really just an excuse to write smut because I miss rapist Saix.**_

Rufus leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. He smirked slightly and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest of his chair. "A bit snippy about that particular subject, aren't you, Saix?"

"Xemnas is mine! How dare you speak of him how you did!" The prisoner snarled and pulled against the Wutaiian guard's grip. He bared his overly pointed teeth and his eyes sparkled with the urge to kill, the blood lust was almost overwhelming.

"Should we call him in, 07?" The Warden purred, "Do you think that would calm you down?"

"I swear, you scum, if you hurt even one hair on his head, I will rip your lungs from your chest!" Saix took a threatening step forward but was quickly pulled back by the guard.

"Oh, very testy, little mutt." Rufus chuckled. He stretched his arms above his head only to fold them behind it as a sort of pillow. With a smirk, he nodded to Tseng, "Call Xemnas for me, will you?"

"Sir... Sir, I can't very well let go of Saix, can I? I mean, he might hurt you..." The look of concern that was written over Tseng's features caused the young Warden to inwardly grin. The older man gripped tighter onto the prisoner's arms and bit his bottom lip nervously, "Plus," He began, nervousness in his voice, "You have the security and loudspeaker buttons on your desk..."

Rufus gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "True, thought... I don't feel like moving right now... Call him up on your walkie, would you?" Oh, how he loved to make things difficult for that Wutaiian.

Sighing, Tseng gave a small nod, "Yes, Sir..." He held onto the prisoner's arms with one hand and reached for his walkie with his now free hand. He switched the walkie on and quickly mumbled into it, "Xemnas to the Warden's office. Immediately."

Saix's pointed ears gave a slight twitch when he picked up Xemnas' voice radioing back. He tried to pull out of the guard's grasp once more and he let out a loud yelp when all he got in return was a hard tug on his long azure hair. A low growl let loose deep in the prisoner's chest and he turned his head to glare at the Wutaiian.

"I'm sorry," Tseng said softly, "I have to protect the Warden... It's my job."

"Even though he treats you like dirt?" Saix hissed at him, "He treats you like garbage and you still want to protect him?"

The Wutaiian sighed and shook his head slowly, "It's my job, Saix... I have to protect mister ShinRa."

The criminal opened his mouth to speak but was instantly hushed when the door to the office opened and the tan guard stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "You called...?"

The blunette's head immediately turned and his bright golden eyes turned to look up and down the guard's form. "Oh..." He licked his lips and broke free from Tseng's grasp at last, moving to slam the younger man hard against the office door. He licked a long trail from the young guard's neck, over his jaw, and to his ear. He nibbled the lobe gently and purred deep in his throat, "I have missed you."

Xemnas' amber eyes were wide and his breathing was shallow as he squeaked out a reply, "G- Get away from me!"

"I am afraid I do not follow your orders." The prisoner licked at the shell of the other's ear and relished in the shiver that passed through the lean frame of the tan body.

"Saix, leave him alon-"

"Be quiet, Tseng, and come here. I want to see how this goes. You know what to do, don't you?" Rufus interrupted.

Sighing, the Wutaiian nodded and walked over to his boss, "Yes, Sir." He got to his knees and moved between Rufus spread legs once the office chair moved slightly.

The prisoner's ears twitched slightly and folded back, moving quickly to press his lips to Xemnas' harshly, pushing his tongue between those slightly plump lips. His hands moved to the guard's hips, his claws digging past the thin fabric of the tan man's pants. Raking his claws down, Saix ripped the fabric to pieces, clawing past the pants and the thin boxers. The blunette moaned loudly and turned the younger man around running his hand over his plump bottom and groping - though just _slightly._

"How... tempting..." The blunette purred low in his throat, "You are so beautiful... my little treat..."

Moving the younger man how he wished, Saix positioned himself, pressing his clothing clad member in the crease of Xemnas' bottom. Looking at the delicious meal displayed before him. Xemnas was bent over his hands on the door of the office and his ass pressed out, his legs spread slightly.

The guard looked over his shoulder, a dark blush tinting his cheeks, "Please... Don't do this..."

"I am afraid it is too late, my pretty one." Saix purred, stripping out of his prisoner's garb. He positioned himself and gave a harsh thrust, breaking in, pushing deep within the one he has been craving. His claws dug into the tan skin of Xemnas' hips and drew blood as he thrust hard and fast into the other man. The younger man let out a weak sob and trembled, his knees growing weaker as he tried to think of something else.

A sudden inhale from Rufus reminded the tan guard that he and the blunette had company. He bit back a sharp cry when he thought he could feel something tear within him. He whimpered softly, pressing his forehead against the door. Saix sped up his thrusts, forcefully shoving Xemnas harder against the door and leaving sharp bites on his neck. Those pointed fangs left heavy marks in his neck, drawing blood and leaving bruises.

"S- Stop!" Xemnas begged, his fingernails clawing at the door, "Please, stop!"

Saix smirked and he leaned his head back, purring, "You are lucky... that I like you..." With a soft groan of completion, he painted Xemnas' insides with his seed. Pointed ears twitched when Rufus' breath hitched, his own release reaching him.

Tseng let out a hard cough, the only noise that wavered in the office for several long minutes.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N from A.C.: Short... but... at least it's something, yah?**_

The Wutaiian guard was first to get to his feet. He looked at the blond Warden and smiled softly, "I'll go start your bath, Sir."

The younger man gave a slight nod, "Thank you, Tseng."

Icy blue eyes followed the guard as he walked into the adjoined bathroom. The door closed gently and Rufus looked over at the Wutaiian's fellow guard and the prisoner. Saix snarled at the the Warden, his golden eyes narrowing. Moving to stand before the desk, his dug his fingernails into the soft wood.

"I refuse to be killed." He growled, "I will escape faster than you can catch me and strap me down to that electric chair."

"Oh, I've changed my mind." Rufus said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You... You have?" The prisoner stood up straight, a look of shock written across his face.

A sly smirk curved the young blond's lips and he gave a low chuckle, "I've decided to end your existence on my own."

"What?" Saix yelped. "You cannot be serious!"

"I'm completely serious. Do I look like I'm joking, 07?"

"N- No..." Saix took a step back, "No, you do not." He looked the Warden in the eye and bit his lip, "Why have you decided to do it yourself?"

"I don't think anyone but myself deserves to kill you."

Xemnas gaped, "I do! Tseng does! Reno does! Roxas does!" He stepped forward and slammed his fist down on the desk angrily, "He hasn't raped _you_!"

"Ah, but you forgot one thing, Xemnas." The Warden smirked.

"Oh? What's that?"

Rufus stared him in the eye, icy blue clashing with amber, "I'm the boss in this prison. I kill the inmates, I take charge, _I fire the guards._"

Gritting his teeth, the guard stepped back, "Sorry..."

Before anyone could mutter another phrase, the Wutaiian guard stepped out from the Warden's office. He politely and softly spoke out, "Sir, your bath is ready."

"Very good." The Warden said, walking over to the bathroom door, "Xemnas, Tseng, bring 07 back to his cell. He will be put down tomorrow afternoon like the bad dog that he is." The bathroom door closed with a slam and Rufus was gone from sight.

By the time Saix focused enough to look over at the two guards, Tseng and Reno were both dressed as well as they could with ripped clothing. He growled low in his throat when he was forced back into his clothes and dragged out of the office. The prisoner dug his deadly claws into Xemnas' shoulder and tore the flesh, blood seeping from the wound. He gave a pained squeak and pulled Saix out of Tseng's grip forcefully. He reeled around and slammed the blunette up against the wall, one hand tight around his neck.

The guard snarled, "Fucking asshole!" His grip tightened, "You better get ready for tomorrow. No one's going to miss someone like you."

"Now, you know you have to deal with me for a little while." Saix purred, "I do get a last meal, you know."

Tseng sighed and looked over Xemnas' shoulder, "What is it that you want?"

"Hmn... let me think on that," The prisoner purred, "You know, I would really like?"

"I've got a bad feeling-"

"I would like some human flesh as my last meal..." The blunette smirked, licking his lips.

Xemnas' amber eyes went wide and he sputtered, "You can't have human meat!"

Saix bared his fangs and snapped at Xemnas, leaning forward to try and bite him. He growled low when the hand around his throat tightened. The blunette chuckled deeply, his eyes clashing with Xemnas'. "Do you not realize?"

"Realize what, Saix?" Xemnas asked, biting his lower lip, afraid of what would be said.

"You cannot kill me until I get my final meal."

"That's bullshit!" Tseng snapped out, before quickly covering his mouth.

Xemnas nodded, "It is. That's stupid. We can kill you right now if we wanted to."

"No, no. You could not. I know all about this little prison. I know how things work. Do not think I am stupid, Xemnas."

The tan guard was silent for a moment before he frowned. "Too late, dog. Now get moving," he pulled Saix away from the wall and directed him forward, "I know more than you think."


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N from A.C.: Well, this is the end of Locked Away. I hope you enjoyed this adventure. I know I haven't been posting in forever... but I finally got this out. Sorry it's so short though. Love you all!**_

Nero pushed open the Counselor office door, breathing heavy from running there from his cell. "R- Roxas! You have to stop them!"

Weiss walked up behind him and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Catch your breath, Brother."

The younger of the two shook his head rapidly, "There's no time!" He darted inside the office and set his hands on the desk, "Roxas, please!"

The blond looked into deep crimson eyes and spoke softly, "What are you talking about?"

"They're going to kill Saix!" Nero's crimson eyes were wide, panicked.

"I know." Roxas said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

The younger of the two brothers stared at the young counselor in shock at his simple response. Nero stepped forward, moving closer to the blonde, "Roxas... Roxas, please, you have to help him..."

The blond shook his head and frowned, "Nero, I don't care what happens to him. I'm sorry."

Nero looked down at the desk, his heart breaking at the thought of losing a friend. He looked back at the counselor, his crimson eyes making Roxas feel uncomfortable. "H- How can you say that? He's a human being! He's-"

"A human being?" Roxas interrupted, standing up from his office chair, "He's not human. I don't know what he is, but it sure as Hell isn't human!"

"He's my friend!" Nero shouted, his eyes narrowing. "He's our friend!" He motioned to Weiss who gave a firm nod but let Nero continue talking, "It's not fair for him to be put through this! He's got rights, he's messed up in the head, he just needs help!"

"Criminals standing up for one of their own. I'm not surprised." The blond spat coldly, his blue eyes mere slits as he watched the brothers.

Nero was taken aback by the comment, his eyes widened in shock and he took a few steps away from the other man, "You think that of us, huh? And here I thought you liked us." He turned around and walked over to Weiss, "Don't bother trying to get to us anymore, Roxas. And we don't need your help. We'll get Saix free without you."

"Nero, please... I didn't mean-"

"Save it." He held a hand up and let out a soft sigh, "Don't try to get on my good side."

Weiss snarled at the young blond, "You hurt my Brother's heart... you better watch your back you little blond rat."

Nero placed a gentle kiss on his sibling's cheek, "Don't worry about him, Weiss. He knows better than to mess with us again."

Opening the office door, the younger brother looked at Xemnas and Tseng who were standing by. He walked out of the room and began down the hallway, his brother following close behind. The two guards walked after them, making sure to match their speed. As they got to their cell, the younger of the siblings stopped walking.

"Where's Saix?" The raven-haired man looked at the two guards, "Why isn't he in his cell? I know he has time left!"

Tseng shook his head, "His execution has been moved up."

"No!" Nero yelped, "That's not fair!"

"Brother, please calm down..." Weiss stepped toward his sibling, worried.

"He has time left! Saix has more time! This isn't fair!"

Xemnas smirked at the younger man, "Life's not fair, brat."

. . . . . .

Rufus paced back and forth, loading his pistol, "Ready, mutt?"

The blunette snarled, trying to get out of the strong grips that were holding him still. The chains attached to his wrists and ankles clanged together, "Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because I like to piss you off." The blond smirked, "Why else?"

Baring his fangs, Saix growled loudly, "Fuck you! You know I can escape. You can't kill me!"

Aiming his pistol at the prisoner, Rufus laughed, "I can, and I will."

"Try it, you jackass!"

Rufus' finger hovered over the trigger of his gun, focusing on his target. He pulled down on the trigger and the bullet flew from its chamber, smoke rising in the air. Saix thought fast, tugging on the chains that one of his guards held onto. He moved out of the spot in one quick move, pulling the guard to replace him. The bullet struck, burying deep within the chest of the guard. A scream echoed in the courtyard, and Saix took the chance. He growled angrily as the chains forbid him to run as he wanted to. He kept his eyes on Rufus for as long as he could, and he could tell that the Warden was in shock over what just happened.

Saix moved as fast as he could with the cuffs around his ankles and wrists. He reached the end of the courtyard, staring up at a tall wire fence. He knew about it; he had heard the stories about prisoners trying to escape this way and how 'successful' they had been. But he had no other choice, the blunette began climbing, trying to reach the top as fast as he could.

"There he is!" Saix could hear Rufus' voice and suddenly a bullet flew past him. "Faster! Get him!"

The blunette climbed over the top of the fence, ignoring the searing pain as barbs from the coils at the top cut into his flesh. He jumped down, tucking and rolling as he hit the floor. The fates were with him - for some odd reason - and he hear the cuffs from his ankles break as he hit the hard ground. Another bullet zoomed past him and then another, and he looked over his shoulder, watching as the blond Warden ran for the gate, along with some guards, though they were a few yards away.

"Good luck catching me again, you blond douchebag!" Saix called over his shoulder.

He started running faster and laughed, knowing that he'd make it even harder to find him.


End file.
